Coming Home
by Richard Buttler
Summary: Kate wurde bei der Beerdigung ihres Mentors und Freundes Montgomery angeschossen. Castle und die anderen bangen um ihr Leben. Kate überlebt die OP und muss wieder in ihr altes Leben zurück finden...


_Wegner, Björn _ Seite 69 von 69

1

„Yo."

Esposito reichte Castle, der im Gang des Krankenhauses sahs, einen Kaffee. Müde sah der Schriftsteller zu dem Polizisten auf und lächelte freudlos. Er schluckte und griff nach dem Becher.

„Danke."

Castle nahm einen großen Zug. Esposito setzte sich neben ihn und trank an seinen eigenen Kaffee.

„Wo ist Ryan?"

„Bei seiner Verlobten. Wir wechseln uns ab."

Entgegnete er.

„Gehen Sie heim Esposito. Ich bin hier."

Bat Castle. „Das müssen Sie nicht."

„Oh doch, ich muss. Wenn Lanie hier liegen und um ihr Leben kämpfen würde, und ich Ihnen sage sie sollen nachhause gehen. Was würden Sie tun?"

„Scheiße... ich würde Ihnen in den Arsch treten."

Die beiden Männer lachten kurz.

„Ganz genau. Es ist meine Frau die da drin um ihr Leben kämpfen muss. Ich sitze hier... und kann nichts tun Esposito. Nichts..."

Castle trank ein weiteren Schluck aus dem Becher.

„Aber ich kann hier sein wenn Sie aufwacht."

Die beiden sahsen eine weile stumm nebeneinander und lauschten dem treiben in der Notaufnahme. Ab und an huschte eine Krankenschwester an ihnen vorbei. Noch etwas seltener auch ein Arzt. Jedes mal schlug Castles Herz schneller, als ein Weißkittel auftauchte. Er wollte wissen wie es Beckett geht, aber er hatte auch Angst davor das er nur sagen konnte Kate sei Tod.

Das Gefühl der Ohnmacht war schrecklich. Jede Faser in Castles Körper schrie danach etwas Zutun. Irgend etwas. Sich auf die Such nach dem Schützen machen. Und doch musste er sich innerlich zwingen ruhig zu bleiben. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben, war er wirklich zornig. Er spürte den Hass in seinem inneren. Es sahs kalt und fest in seinem Magen. Und nur zwei Dinge konnten dieses Gefühl verdrängen: Kate überlebte oder fand ihren Mörder und...

Castle zwang sich diesen Gedanken nicht zu ende zu denken.

„Esposito."

„Mh?"

„Waren Sie jemals in einer Lage, in der Sie dachten zu einem Mord fähig zu sein?"

Der Polizist beugte sich zu ihm vor.

„Einmal. Aber ich rate ihnen, sich diesem Gedanken nicht hin zu geben. Ich verstehe Sie Castle. Wirklich. Und wäre es Lanie oder jemand aus meiner Familie der da drin liegen würde..."

Esposito beugte sich noch etwas weiter zu ihm vor.

„Ich wüsste nicht was ich machen würde."

Gestand er. „Aber Sie ist stark. So eine Kugel... das macht Ihr doch nichts aus."

Castle nickte nur.

„Wir werden Ihn finden."

Versprach Esposito. „Ja. Das werden wir."

Ein Tür am Flurende ging auf. Ein Arzt trat heraus und nahm langsam seine Haube ab. Er kam auf die zwei zu. Zielstrebig. Er wollte zu ihnen, das war Castle sofort klar.

Er und Esposito standen ruckartig auf. Die Sekunden die vergingen kamen Castle wie Stunden vor. Und er hatte Angst. Große Angst vor dem, was der Mann zu ihnen sagen würde. Der Schriftsteller stand einfach da, er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Sein Herz schlug wild.

Endlich war der Arzt bei ihnen.

„Detektiv?"

Fragte er. Esposito trat vor. „Ja."

Der Arzt sah Castle an.

„Er gehört zu mir."

Das schien dem Mann zu genügen.

„Wir konnten Detektiv Beckett Not operieren. Sie hat viel Blut verloren, das Projektil hat keine Lebenswichtigen Organe getroffen. Sie ist stabil, aber erst die nächsten 24 Stunden werden zeigen ob Sie es wirklich schafft."

Man konnte Esposito richtig ansehen, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen viel.

„Danke Doc."

Sagte er heißer und reichte ihm die Hand. „Danke."

„Das ist mein Job."

Der Arzt verabschiedete sich und ging wieder.

„Haben Sie gehört Castle, es sieht gut aus."

Doch dieser konnte nichts sagen. Er sah Esposito einfach nur an und dieser klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Er stand immer noch benommen dar als Lanie wieder auftauchte und sich von Esposito auf den neusten stand bringen ließ.

2

Als Kate ihre Augen öffnete, fühlte sie sich schläfrig.

Ihr Kopf tat weh und sie hatte einen schallen Geschmack im Mund. Es roch seltsam, nach Desinfektionsmitteln. Sie sah verschwommen und erkannte, das an ihrem Bett eine Person wachte. Es war ihr aber nicht möglich sie sofort zu erkennen.

„Dad?"

Die Person schreckte auf, erhob sich und setzte sich neben sie ans Bett. Sie beugte sich zu ihr vor.

Ein nur zu gut bekanntes Gesicht lächelte sie an.

„Hey."

„Castle?"

Fragte sie etwas verwirrt. „Richtig erkannt."

Kates sah sich vorsichtig um. Sie lag in einem Einzelzimmer, was dazu auch noch sehr schön eingerichtet war. Decke und Boden waren mit Holz verkleidet, die Wände in einem freundlichen Gelbton gestrichen. Ein großes Fenster ließ großzügig das Licht hinein. Auf den ersten Blick ähnelte das alles einem Hotelzimmer. Das Krankenbett und ein Injeaktor der mit ihrer Handvene verbunden war, wiesen diesen Raum aber eindeutig als Krankenzimmer aus.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Das ist die Privatklinik . Ich habe alles mit Ihrer Krankenkasse geregelt. Ich übernehme die Kosten."

Kate horchte auf. „Sind sie Wahnsinnig? Das kostet viel zu viel!"

Protestierte sie. Castle hob abwehrend die Hand. „Sie haben das beste vom besten verdient. Aber, trinken Sie erst mal etwas."

Er reichte Kate ein Glas. Dankbar nahm sie es an und trank es gierig aus. Ihr Hals tat weh, so trocken war er. Danach ging es ihr bedeutend besser.

„Danke."

Sie gab dem Schriftsteller das Glas zurück.

„Es ist schön, das es Ihnen gut geht Kate... Sie haben uns einen ganz schönen schrecken eingejagt..."

Castle wirkte bedrückte. Kate sah ihm an das eine Frage auf seiner Zunge lag. Er zögerte noch, doch dann stellte er sie.

„Woran... können Sie sich erinnern?"

Kate stutzte. Warum fragte er ausgerechnet danach? Doch sie fühlte sich ihm verpflichtet, daher antwortete sie ihm.

„Wir waren auf der Beerdigung... ich stand am Pult und hielt eine Rede und dann... dann ist nichts mehr. Es ist, als sei mein Gedächtnis gelöscht worden..."

Castle sah sie merkwürdig an und schluckte hart. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie hatte die OP doch überstanden, war er wirklich so um sorge um sie? Sie streckte ihr Hand nach seiner aus und berührte ihn.

„Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, für alles was Sie für mich gemacht haben und auch jetzt noch tun. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen das je zurückgeben kann."

Castle lächelte. „Sie haben schon genug getan Kate. Sie leben, das ist, was zählt. Esposito und Ryan sind schon ganz wild darauf den Schützen zu finden."

„Ich auch."

„Aber daraus wird nichts. Sie wurden gerade Operiert. Die nächsten Wochen werden Sie sich ausruhen."

Kate wusste das es nichts nutzte zu widersprechen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie auch gar nicht die Kraft dazu. Wichtig war, das sie lebte, ganz wie Castle gesagt hatte. Und das er bei ihr war. Es gab ihr unglaublich viel Trost.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, damit Sie sich ausruhen können. Lanie wird später kommen. Und wundern Sie sich nicht, aber vor der Tür sind zwei Polizisten zu Ihrem Schutz."

Kate nickte und Richard Verlies das Zimmer. Kaum war er weg schlief sie wieder ein, mit dem Gefühl geborgen und beschützt zu sein...

Als Castle nachhause kam, waren Alexis und Martha sofort zur stelle. Müde setzte sich der Schriftsteller an die Theke und öffnete den oberen Knopf seines Hemdes.

„Und, wie geht es Ihr Richard?"

Wollte seine Mutter wissen. Sie war an den Kühlschrank getreten und holte eine gekühlte Flasche Martini hervor. Alexis setzte sich neben ihren Vater.

„Die gute Nachricht ist, das Beckett Überleben wird. Die letzten 24 Stunden war sie stabil. Ich habe mich ja selber davon überzeugt. Vorhin war sie kurz wach."

„Das ist gut."

Freute sich Martha und schenkte ihrem Sohn ein Glas ein, welches bereit stand. Castle nahm es auf, prostete seiner Mutter zu und nippte daran. Ein Trink war genau das, was er jetzt dringend brauchte.

„Sie hat allerdings keine Erinnerungen mehr an den Vorfall an sich."

Martha verzog nachdenklich ihren Mund und goss sich selber ein Glas ein.

„Das ist vielleicht auch besser so. Ich wünschte ich könnte das auch vergessen. Verdammt Richard, das war eine Beerdigung! Was, wenn der Irre auch auf uns geschossen hätte?"

Castle seufzte. Er hatte weder Lust noch die nerven mit ihr darüber zu reden. Ihn sorgte etwas ganz anderes. Augenscheinlich hatte Kate vergessen was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Er wusste es war dumm, es war egoistisch. Gerade jetzt an dieses Geständnis seiner Liebe zu ihr zu denken, aber er fühlte sich verloren dadurch. Es ist so, als sei es nie passiert. Zumindest nicht für Kate. Aber wichtig war jetzt ohne hin das sie gesund wurde. Alles andere hatte Zeit.

„Mutter, er wollte Beckett töten, nicht dich oder Alexis."

Beteuerte er leicht gereizt. Da viel ihm ein, er wusste gar nicht, wie spät es war, oder welcher Tag. Er sah auf seine Armband Uhr. Sie zeigte acht Uhr morgens.

„Und? Es hätte uns ja auch der Querschläger treffen können!"

Martha trank ihr Glas auf Ex aus.

„Uns ist aber nichts passiert. Und Beckett kommt durch, das ist, was zählt."

„Aber Großmutter hat Recht. Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, das euch etwas passiert."

Castle wand sich Alexis zu und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Seine Tochter begrüßte die Geste.

„Mir steckt der Schrecken noch immer in den Knochen."

Gestand sie.

„Und als du dich auf Beckett gestürzt hast... wie im Film. Allerdings ist es in echt nicht halb so cool wie im Film."

„Da hast du völlig Recht."

Castle löste sich von ihr und gab Alexis einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ihre Arbeit ist gefährlich. Ich hoffe ihr schätzt jetzt etwas mehr, was ich da mache. Die Gefahr lauert dort draußen überall..."

„Bitte. Das ist New York Richard. Da kann man immer und überall erschossen oder Überfallen werden."

„Auch da ist was dran."

„Und du legst es gerade zu darauf an. Junge, vielleicht solltest du damit langsam aufhören."

Gab Martha zu bedenken. Castle und Alexis wechselten Blicke.

„Du stets noch unter dem Eindruck des Vorfalls. Ich weiß es hat dir und Alexis Angst gemacht. Die hatte ich auch, aber jemand muss den Job ja machen."

Seine Mutter schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas ein. Castle stutzte, sagte aber nichts. Es waren besondere Umstände, da konnte man auch mal morgens um acht ein Glas nehmen, oder zwei.

„Du bist aber kein Polizist Richard. Du bist Autor."

„Ja, aber Krimiautor. Mord und Totschlag gehören nun mal zu meinem Geschäft dazu. Und seit ich über Nikki Heat schreibe, bin ich besser den je, oder?"

„Ich würde sagen, das hast du von deinem Vater, wenn ich wüsste wer er ist."

„Die Auswahl ist knapp Mutter. Ich habe deine Sturheit geerbt."

Martha lächelte. „Ja, in der Tat. Aber ich hatte wirklich Angst, als du dich auf Beckett geworfen hast. Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?"

Castle wollte sagen, weil er sie liebt und sie retten wollte. Er verflucht sich immer noch dafür, nicht schneller gewesen zu sein. Er schluckte. Er brachte es nicht über die Lippen.

„Ich weiß es nicht Mutter, ich habe vielleicht gedacht auch mal so was wie in „In the Line of Fire" zu probieren."

Martha zischte abschätzig. „Du bist aber nicht Clint Eastwood. Und das Leben ist kein Spiel, da kommt kein Mitarbeiter und verlangt eine neue Szene. Wenn du stirbst, bist du tot. Aus, vorbei."

„Ich weiß, ich habe öfters damit Zutun. Dir bekommen Martinis am Morgen nicht."

Sagte er. „Nein, wahrlich nicht." Sie hatte seinen Wink verstanden und stellte die Flasche zurück in den Kühlschrank. Plötzlich klingelte Castles Handy, er holte es aus der Tasche und ging ran.

„Castle?"

„Rick? Wo steckst du?"

Er brauchte einen Moment bis er begriff wer da am Telefon war.

„Gina?"

„Ja, wir hatten heute einen Termin."

Castle biss sich nervös auf die Lippe.

„Verdammt, das... das tut mir Leid. Es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen..."

„Was bitte? Wenn es nicht mindestens ein Mord war, hast du ein echtes Problem."

„Es war etwas ähnliches... hör zu ich habe dafür jetzt keine nerven."

„Keine Nerven? Wood ist ziemlich sauer, du hast die Deadline wieder einmal überschritten. So geht das nicht, ich..."

Castle stand kurz davor zu platzen. Er wusste das von diesen Terminen seine Zukunft als Autor abhing. Aber es juckte ihn zur Zeit wirklich nicht die Bohne.

„Hör zu", unterbrach er seine Ex-Frau, „von mir aus kann er mir den Verlag kündigen. Wie lange bin ich jetzt bei Ihm?"

„Jahre."

„Richtig. Jedes meiner Bücher hat Ihm Millionenauflagen beschert. Sag Ihm, ich bin Krank, auf dem Mond, irgend etwas. Aber bitte lass mich damit in Ruhe. Ich habe andere, wichtigere Sachen zu erledigen. Und alternativ gibt es ja noch ebooks."

„Ich..."

Gina wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Wir sprechen später."

Bevor seine Verlegerin etwas sagen konnte, hatte er aufgelegt. Er starrte noch einen Moment auf das Display und legte sein Smartphone dann auf den Tisch.

„War das eine gute Idee Junge?"

Fragte Martha. „Ich weiß es nicht und es ist mir auch egal."

Entgegnete er Müde.

3

„Die Hülse, die wir am Tatort gefunden haben ist ein großes Kaliber." Esposito hielt Castle eine kleine, durchsichtige Tüte hin, in der eine lange, goldene Hülse steckte. Castle wollte nach ihr greifen, aber Esposito zog sie zurück und schüttelte ermahnenden mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Welches Kaliber?" Fragte der Schriftsteller daher. „7,62mm, aber der Durchmesser ist entscheidend. Der beträgt 54mm." Ryan wollte bereits zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, doch Castle kam ihm zuvor. „Ein russisches Kaliber also." Überlegte er laut.

Ryan und Esposito wechselte fragende Blicke. Castle ging darauf allerdings nicht ein. „Warum Russische?" Esposito zuckte mit der Schulter. „Die Munition ist billig zu bekommen und auf dem Schwarzmarkt leicht zu beschaffen. Außerdem ist sie stärker als unser Kaliber."

Castle nickte zustimmend. „Aber der Schütze war nicht mal fünfhundert Meter weit weg. Da hätte es sogar ein 5,56mm getan. Nein, ich denke der Schütze hatte etwas anderes damit im Sinn."

„Und was?" Fragte Ryan. „Womöglich ist es eine Botschaft."

„Eine Interessante Theorie." Sagte plötzlich eine unbekannte Stimme hinter Castle. Er und die zwei Detektivs wand sich ihr zu. Vor ihnen stand eine dunkelhäutige Frau in einem grauen Kostüm. Sie sah mit festen Blick in die Runde. Esposito, der auf seinem Schreibtisch sahs, musterte sie und fragte: „Können wir Ihnen helfen, Ma´am?" Die unbekannte lächelte. „Das können Sie. Nennen Sie mich nicht wieder Ma´am, Detektiv Esposito." Der Angesprochene runzelte ärgerlich seine Stirn und wollte bereits zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sie aus ihrer Tasche einen Ausweis zog und ihnen hinhielt. „Mein Name lautet Victoria Gates. Captain Victoria Gates. Ich bin ihr neuer _Boss_."

Sofort standen die beiden Polizisten auf und nahmen Haltung an. Castle blieb verwundert sitzen.

„Sie müssen Detektiv Ryan sein?" Gates musterte den angesprochen. Ryan nickte. „Ja... Captain."

Bestätigte er. Dann sah sie auf Castle hinab. „Und unser Dauergast, Richard Castle."

Dieser erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand. „Sind Sie Fan meiner Bücher?" Fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Gates lächelte, als sie ihm die Hand reichte. „Nein. Ich habe mal eines angelesen, aber es sprach mich nicht sonderlich an." Das war etwas unerwartet. Aber der Schriftsteller ließ sich nichts anmerken. Wenn sie jetzt der neue Häuptling war, musste er sich mit gut stellen.

„Es nehme an sie Ermitteln im Fall ihrer Kollegin Detektiv Beckett?"

„Ja, wir haben erste Spuren sicher gestellt und versuchen durch Fahndung und Straßenkontrollen den Täter zu finden." Berichtete Esposito. „Der Schütze steht womöglich mit Hal Lockhard und dem Mord an der Mutter von Beckett in Zusammenhang." Erklärte Castle weiter. „Ich weiß, ich bin mit dem Fall vertraut. Esposito und Ryan werden an dem Fall dran bleiben. Das FBI wird uns Logistisch und Personell unterstützen. Und was Sie angeht, Mr Castle. Für Sie ist hier Endstation."

Castle sah Sie mit kühlen Blick an. Ihm war klar das so etwas passieren würde. Er kochte vor Wut, aber zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich habe eine Übereinkunft mit dem Bürgermeister." Stellte Castle klar. „Ich weiß. Aber Sie sind zur stark hier involviert. Ich kenne die Geschichten hier. Ich weiß das Sie gut sind, für einen Zivilisten. Aber hier müssen Sie sich heraushalten."

Am liebsten hätte er Gates angeschrien, gewürgt und bedroht. Doch all das half ihm nicht weiter. Nur hier, im Revier. hatte er die Hoffnung den Schützen zu finden. Doch ihm war auch klar, das Gates zu einem Typ von Mensch gehörte, die man mit Geschrei und Drohungen nicht beeindrucken konnte. Soll sie zur Hölle fahren, er wusste auch so, das ihn Ryan und Esposito unterstützen würden. „Fein." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er zum Aufzug, wissend das Gates ihn mit ihren Augen verfolgte. Sie war nicht dumm, aber Castle war klar, er kann und darf nicht aufhören zu suchen...

4

Blumen zu kaufen war schwerer, als Castle gemeinhin annahm. Auf dem Weg zu Beckett ins Krankenhaus, kam er an einem Blumenladen vorbei und entschied spontan, ihr einen Strauß mitzubringen.

Doch schon als Castle in den Laden eintrat, wurde er förmlich von den Gerüchen und der Vielfalt der Blumen völlig übermannt. Eine Zeitlang suchte er herum und stellte ein weiteres Problem fest:

Er wusste nicht, was Kate mochte. Mochte sie überhaupt Blumen? Sie war eine Frau, Frauen lieben Blumen, oder? Aber sie war auch ein Cop, sportlich und mit der Waffe genau so geschickt wie mit ihrer spitzen Zunge. Je länger Castle darüber nachdachte, desto mehr zweifel kamen ihm an dieser Idee. Er wollte schon den Rückzug antreten, als sich eine nette Verkäuferin ihm annahm. Er erzählte ihr von seiner misere. Die Frau lachte darauf hin und meinte, das dass Männern sogar sehr oft passierte. Mit ihrer Hilfe stellte Castle am ende einen Strauß im Wert von über 300$ zusammen. Sie erklärte ihm zwar sehr genau, was da jetzt alles drin war, aber das einzige was Castle sich merken konnte, waren Lilien.

Nach dem das erledigt war, setzte er seinen Weg zum fort. Am Empfang ließ man Castle ohne Probleme vorbei und er fuhr mit dem Lift in den zweiten Stock. Als er dort ausstieg empfing ihn langer, aber ruhig daliegender Gang. Becketts Zimmer war am Ende dieses Flurs. Die zwei Polizisten vor ihrer Tür sah man schon vom weiten. Mit einem freudigen lächeln lief Castle den Gang entlang. Sein Herz klopfte, er fühlte sich in diesem Moment wie der kleine Junge von damals, als er Rebecca Simmens seine liebe gestehen wollte. Damals endete das ganze im Disaster, als er sie mit einem anderen erwischte. Aber das war damals, heute sah die Lage ganz anderes aus.

Kurz bevor Castle das Zimmer erreichte, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür. Ein hochgewachsener Mann kam heraus. Dem Schriftsteller setzte für einen Moment das Herz aus. Es war Josh! Als er Castle erblickte, verharrte er ruckartig. Castle schluckte. Was zum Teufel, machte er hier? War er nicht in Afrika oder sonst wo auf dieser Verdammten Welt? Josh sah auf die Blumen die Castle mitgebracht hatte. „Schöne Blumen." Sagte der Arzt kurz angebunden und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Castle zu. „Kleines Geschenk." Entgegnete dieser und hatte Mühe nicht hier und jetzt über dieser Aufschneider herzufallen. „Ich habe ihr auch einen Straußen gebracht." Berichtete Josh und zuckte gleichgültig mit der Schulter. „150$, sie ist jeden Cent wert." Castle grinste. „300$ und ja, Sie ist jeden Cent wert."

Die beiden Männer starrten einander an, es war ein Wettkampf. Wer würde zuerst nachgeben? Castle wusste das Josh ihn für einen eingebildeten Künstler hielt. Das gleich galt für ihn aber auch. Er sah in Josh das Klischee eines Arztes. Schön, und Motorradfahrer. Bitte! Er würde dieses Duell nicht verlieren. Und zu seiner Überraschung war es Josh, der zuerst weg sah. Er grinste ihn an.

„Dann gehen Sie mal zu ihr. Bald ist die Besuchszeit zu ende."

Beim vorbeigehen klopfte er Castle auf die Schulter. Rick sah ihm nach, das war zu einfach. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er annehmen Josh hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Doch Castle wollte sich davon nicht irritieren lassen. Er nickte den zwei Polizisten zu und trat dann in Becketts Zimmer ein. Er war, abgesehen von Josh nicht der einzige, der an Blumen gedacht hatte. Der Tisch in der Ecke stand bereits voll davon, auf auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Strauß. Ein Strauß weißer Rosen. Wie kitschig! Sicherlich war das der von Josh. „Castle." Kate schien etwas neben der Spur zu sein.

„Hallo." Er trat neben das Bett und stellte seinen Strauß einfach mit in die Vase der Rosen, aber so, das sie vorne waren. Dann setzte er sich zu ihr ans Bett. „Wie geht es Ihnen Beckett?" Wollte er wissen. „Wie es aussieht, waren heute schon einige Leute hier." Er deutete auf den Tisch hinter sich. Kate sagte darauf nichts, sondern wischte sich einige Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Irgend wie war sie seltsam drauf. Und da viel es Castle wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ob sie sich an das, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte erinnern konnte. Rick wollte sie aber sicherlich nicht bedrängen. Sie sollte den ersten Schritt machen, daher plauderte er weiter. „Auf dem Revier weht seit heute ein neuer Wind. Eine Gates hat den Posten des Captains übernommen und hat mich raus geschmissen. Aber Esposito und Ryan haben eine Hülse aus russischer Produktion sicher gestellt. Ich vermute, das uns der oder die damit eine Botschaft schicken möchten. Haben Sie eine Idee?"

Er freute sich darauf, mit Kate wieder etwas Brainstorming machen zu können. Es lag schon viel zu lange zurück. Doch Kate reagierte auf seine Frage nicht. Langsam wurde es Castle unheimlich.

Er beugte sich etwas zu ihr vor. „Kate, was ist los?" Beckett schluckte, er sah das ihr etwas auf dem Herzen lag. „Josh...", setzte sie an, „er... er hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn Heiraten möchte."

Castle verharrte. Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre er gerade in einen Alptraum gefallen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, er spürte diesen knoten im Magen. „Und ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach."

Gestand Beckett.

„Warum?" Er fragte das, ohne sich darüber Gedanken gemacht zu haben. Kate blickte ihn mit feuchten Augen an. „Ich bin Müde Castle. All die Jahre habe ich versucht, zu klären, warum meine Mutter sterben musste. Ich wurde Polizisten weil ich es aufklären wollte. Und weil ich helfen wollte, solche Verbrecher zu fassen und andere zu beschützen. Jetzt sind wir soweit gekommen, haben Strukturen aufgebrochen, mein Mentor... mein bester Freund war einer von ihnen. Die ganzen Jahre. Ich habe ihm verziehen. Und als ich da stand und angeschossen wurde Castle, da konnte ich spüren, wie mich das Leben verließ..." Kate blinzelte einige Tränen weg. Sie verharrte kurz, fasste sich und sprach weiter. „Ich will nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt zumindest. Was habe ich erreicht? Da und dort einen Mord geklärt, für andere alles riskiert. Und was ist mir mir? All die Jahre hielt ich es so für das besten. Doch jetzt, jetzt will ich das nicht mehr. Ich bin es leid. Ich will leben, ich will einen Mann an meiner Seite haben, dem ich vertrauen kann. In jeder Lage. Ich will Kinder, ich will das alles nicht mehr. Ich will einfach nur Leben."

Castle brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich traute zu sprechen. „Sie werden nie aufhören, dich zu Jagen." Er sprach ernst, und er verzichtete auf die Förmlichkeiten. Er hatte Angst, sie umschloss sein Herz, alles in ihm fühlte sich kalt an. Bedeutungslos.

Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne Kate nicht mehr vorstellen, daher setzte er jetzt alles auf eine Karte.

„Heirate Josh nicht." Bat er. Kate wischte sich eine Träne weg. „Warum sollte ich es nicht tun?"

„Weil er nur 150$ für deinen Strauß bezahlt hat." Kate wirkte irritiert. „Weil... weil ich dich Liebe. Ich möchte das du bei mir bleibst. Für immer. Du bist meine Muse, mein Herz. Müsste ich all mein Geld und mein Beruf aufgeben, als Preis dafür dich halten zu dürfen, ich würde es tun. Ich war an deiner Seite. Nicht Josh. Ich habe mit dir schwere und gute Zeiten durch gemacht. Nicht er. Er ist es nicht Wert."

Kate sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Castle... ich..." Rick richtete sich auf. „Denk darüber nach. Mehr verlange ich nicht. Ich möchte nur, das du Glücklich bist. Wenn du dich für... für Ihn entscheiden solltest, werde ich das akzeptieren. Aber Treff keine voreiligen Entscheidungen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Castle das Zimmer. Er musste raus, er brauchte dringend frische Luft...

5

Castle sahs alleine im Wohnzimmer und starrte auf seinen Trink, den er bisher nicht angerührt hatte. Nach dem er das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, lief er eine weile durch die Stadt, bis er Müde wurde und seine Füße wehtaten. Zuhause machte er sich den Trink und sahs seither dort. Das ganze Zeit ließ er das, was im Krankenhaus passiert war, vor seinem inneren Auge immer und immer wieder revue passieren. Als Kate ihm sagte, Josh habe ihr ein Antrag gemacht, fühlte es sich an, als würde ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Als sie dann noch sagte, das sie ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, fühlte er sich unglaublich verzweifelt. Nicht nur, das sie vergessen hatte, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, als sie angeschossen am Boden lag. Jetzt auch noch das. Castle war klar, das es unglaublich egoistisch war jetzt nur daran denken zu können. Immerhin ist sie nur knapp dem Tod entgangen, aber bedeutete er ihr am ende doch nicht so viel wie er annahm? Die Haustür ging auf und Martha kam gut gelaunt herein.

Mit einem Liedchen auf den Lippen tänzelte sie zu Castle ins Wohnzimmer.

„Richard, du wirst es nicht glauben. Ich habe heute einen alten Bekannten getroffen. Wir haben zusammen Gegessen und es war wie früher. Du müsstest Gibbs auch noch kennen, der große Gewachsene, gutaussehender Mann?" Castle lächelte müde. „Das freut mich Mutter." Martha runzelte die Stirn. „Er könnte dein Vater sein." „Mhm." Sie seufzte und ließ sich neben ihrem Sohn nieder. „Richard, Junge, was ist los?"

Castle sah sie an und rang mit sich. Doch dann erzählte er ihr die Geschichte. „Josh, hat Kate einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Und sie denkt darüber nach." Martha wirkte bestürzt. „Oh, das tut mir leid Junge. Aber... ich dachte Sie fühlt ähnlich für dich wie du für sie." „Mutter, ich habe mit dir darüber eigentlich nie gesprochen." Martha sah ihren Sohn tadelnd an. „Ich bin deine Mutter, darüber hinaus kann jeder Blinde erkennen, das ihr euch begehrt." Richard beugte sich etwas vor und rieb seine Hände. „Ich habe es Ihr gesagt." „Das du sie liebst?" Castle nickte. „Ich habe ihr auch gesagt, das sie sich Zeit lassen und nichts überstürzen soll. Aber ich frage mich, ob das Überhaupt nötig war."

„Warum sagst du so etwas?" Castle seufzte. „Weil ich ziemlich egoistisch war. Sie wurde gerade angeschossen und ich mach mir sorgen darum, das sie meine Liebe nicht erwiderte könnte. Es ist schon schade, das dass Leben nicht wie in einem meiner Romane funktionieren kann. Warum muss immer alles so furchtbar kompliziert sein?"

Martha rückte näher an Castle heran. „Frauen sind gar nicht so kompliziert wie ihr Männer vielleicht gemeinhin annehmt. Euch fehlt einfach nur das Gefühl dafür, unsere Zeichen zu deuten. Und glaub mir, Kate hat dir viele Zeichen gesendet. Ich würde das, was sie gesagt hat nicht überbewerten. Ihr Zeit zu geben, war schon mal die richtige Entscheidung. Sie steht noch unter dem Eindruck der ganzen Sache. Das man da etwas panisch reagieren kann, ist verständlich. Mir ging es genau so, als Jason Weber um meine Hand anhielt."

Castle lächelte wieder. „Dein alter Produzent?" „Oh ja, wenn du wüsstest wie viele Männer schon um meine Hand angehalten haben." Winkte Martha ab. „Warum hast du nicht einen geheiratet?"

„Wozu? Martha Rogers und Heiraten? Das Leben in einer Ehe? Das ist nichts für mich..."

Sie sah ihren Sohn mit einem sanften Blick an und streichelte über seine Wange. „Aber du bist anderes. Und sollte Kate sich für dich entscheiden, was ich stark hoffen möchte, währt ihr auch ein glückliches Paar. Sie ist anders Rick. Sie ist anders als Gina oder Meredith."

Castle stutzte. „Inwiefern Mutter?" „Sie kommt aus einer anderen Welt. Sie ist bodenständiger, härter. Ihr ergänzt euch auf eine Art wie du es mit deinen zwei Ex-Frauen nie getan hattest. Du und sie, ihr wärt ein wirklich gutes Paar. Ich kann dir daher nur den Tipp geben: Kämpfe um sie. Kate Beckett ist es wert."

Martha lächelte und zog ihre Hand zurück. „Danke Mutter." „Dafür bin ich doch da. Weißt du noch damals, deine erste, große Liebe. Wie hieß sie gleich noch?" Castle winkte ab. „Bitte, erinnere mich nicht daran." „Rebecca oder? Zwei Wochen lang hast du getrauert um sie, kaum etwas gegessen und dich nur im Zimmer eingesperrt." „Es war auch so eine harte Zeit, lassen wir dieses Kapitel meiner Jugend ruhen." Bat Richard. Alexis kam in diesem Moment ebenfalls zur Tür herein.

„Hallo." „Hey." Alexis lief zu den zwei ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich seufzend zwischen die zwei. „Und, alles klar bei euch?" Wollte das Mädchen wissen. „Dein Vater hat Liebeskummer."

Verriet Martha. Alexis horchte auf. „Wirklich? Wegen Beckett?" „Ja, er hat es ihr gesagt."

Alexis starrte ihren Vater an und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Oh, das ist schön! Meinen Segen hast du."

„Oh, Moment junge Dame. Ganz so einfach ist das dann doch nicht." „Warum?" Alexis sah Castle fragend an. „Lange Geschichte. Und ich habe keine Lust jetzt mit dir darüber auch noch zu reden. Der Tag war lang und ich bin Müde. Und du musst Morgen zur Schule, also ab."

„Dad, ich komme mit meinen Problemen auch zu dir. Das ist nicht Fair!" Beschwerte sich Alexis.

„Und das ist auch in Ordnung. Ich bin dein Vater. Du hast genug um die Ohren mit der Schule und Ashley. Das mit Beckett lass mal meine Sorge sein." Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Okay, aber glaub ja nicht, das es vorbei ist!" Sie lächelte ihren Vater nochmal an, gab Martha einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging rauf in ihr Zimmer.

„Ich gehe jetzt auch ins Bett. Wir sehen uns später."

„Gute Nacht Mutter."

Martha erhob sich und stolzierte davon. Er sah ihr nach und fühlte sich gleich viel besser. Morgen, so beschloss Castle, würde er Kate im Krankenhaus besuchen gehen. Und er lebte in der Hoffnung nicht alles zerstört zu haben...

6

Castle _lugte_ durch die offene Tür.

„Störe ich?" Fragte er nervös. Kate lag in ihrem Bett und blickte zu ihm auf. Er sah zu seiner Erleichterung, das sie an keinen Geräten mehr angeschlossen war. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein bin ich froh das du... hier bist. Ich muss hier raus."

Castle kam jetzt ganz in ihr Zimmer und sah sie verdutzt an. „Darfst du den schon aufstehen?" Fragte er sie besorgt. Kate grinste grimmig. „Wenn ich nicht bald aufstehen und etwas laufen kann, laufe ich Amok, Außerdem hat es der Arzt sogar erlaubt. Es war ein glatter Durchschuss, also nichts dramatisches." Castle war unentschlossen, sagte dazu aber nichts weiter. Kate schlug die Decke bei Seite schob ihre Beine über die Kante. Sie setzte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden. Dann erhob sie sich langsam von der Bettkante. Castle beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit, bereit sie aufzufangen, sollte sie fallen. Doch das passierte nicht. Zwar war Beckett zuerst etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, fand aber schnell einen festen stand. Hier half ihr sicherlich ihre gute Kondition, mutmaßte der Schriftsteller.

Da die Polizistin nur einen Kittel trug, zog Castle seine Jacke aus und reichte sie ihr. Kate lächelte und nahm sie dankend an.

„Aber draußen könnte es noch zu gefährlich sein."

Gab er zu bedenken. „Ich will ja nicht in den Park, aber etwas laufen, draußen auf dem Flur."

Erklärte sie. Das genügte ihm völlig, er befürchtete schon sich mit ihr darüber streiten zu müssen.

Castle öffnete die Tür und die zwei Polizisten wand sich ihm zu.

„Beckett will etwas spazieren." Erklärte er. Einer der Beamten wollte bereits Einspruch erheben, aber Castle kam ihm zuvor. „Hier, nur auf dem Flur."

Das schien auch die zwei Beamten zu beruhigen und sie hatten dagegen keine Einwände. Beckett nickten ihren Kollegen zu und schlurfte langsam aus ihrem Zimmer. Die zwei liefen den Flur hinab, Beckett stützte sich am Geländer ab, Castle lief direkt neben ihr. Als sie außer Hörweite der Polizisten waren, hielt Kate inne und drückte sich an die Wand. Sie wirkte erschöpft.

„Einige Tage im Bett und ich fühle mich so, als hätte ich seit Jahre nicht Trainiert."

Monierte sie und strich sich einige Strähnen hinter ihr rechtes Ohr. Castle lächelte sie an.

„Ohne deine Ausdauer wärst du wahrscheinlich noch viel geschwächter."

„Vermutlich."

Die zwei standen eine weile stumm beieinander. Es war aber keine peinliche Situation, in der jeder nach Worten suchte. Es war vielmehr so, als würde die zwei die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen genießen. Castle war so froh, das sie hier vor ihm stand. Am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen, einfach um sich klar zu machen, das dies die Realität war und kein Traum, aus dem es nur ein böses erwachen geben konnte. Noch als er das dachte, stieß sich Kate von der Wand ab und schmiegt sich an Castle an. Er war etwas irritiert, und verharrte einen Moment regungslos. Aber seine starre löste sich bald auf und er schloss sie ihn die Arme. Er spürte ihren Körper an seinem, sie wirkte zerbrechlicher und verletzlicher als je zuvor. Und es bedeutete ihm sehr viel, das sie ihm dieses tiefe Vertrauen entgegen brachte und sie ihn nicht weg stieß.

„Castle?"

„Mh?"

Kate sah zu ihm auf. Ihre grünen Augen blickten ihn direkt an, Castle lief dabei ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Das, was du gestern gesagt hast, stimmt das?"

Er Antworte nicht sofort, sondern beobachtete sie noch eine Weile. Er strich ihr eine weitere Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie an.

„Meine Mutter hat gestern etwas sehr aufbauendes zu mir gesagt. Sie hat gesagt, das du es Wert seist um dich zu kämpfen. Das du stark bist, bodenständig. Etwas, das dich von meinen bisherigen Frauen in meinem Leben unterscheidet."

Kate sah Rick erstaunt an. „Das hat sie gesagt?"

„Das hat sie gesagt und neige dazu ihr zu glauben."

Kate senkte ihren Blick wieder. „Rick, ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, das alles kommt mir vor wie so eine... Hollywood Romanze. So etwas passiert im echten Leben nicht."

Castle runzelte sein Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich lese deine Romane von Anfang an. Und ja, ich bin ein großer Fan deiner Storm Serie."

Gestand Kate widerwillig. Castle lachte. „Nun, das schmeichelt mir natürlich."

„Das meine ich nicht." Sie sah ihn wieder fest an. „Als du in mein Leben getreten bist, warst du so anderes als der Mann, den ich mir bis dahin hinter dem Namen Richard Castle ausgemalt hatte. Ein Kindeskopf und Womanizer. Brillant im analytischen Denken, aber ein Kindeskopf. Die Sorte Mann

die nichts ernst nehmen und meinen die Welt sei eine große Spielwiese. Aber jetzt weiß ich, das da mehr ist als nur das oberflächliche Geplänkel. Ich sehe einen besorgten Mann und liebenden Vater. Ein Mann der seine Familie beschützt und bereit ist alles zugeben und die zu retten die er liebt. Die letzten Monate haben mein Leben mit dir so sehr bereichert, das es mir inzwischen unvorstellbar wäre, nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein zu können. Ich habe mich in diesen zweiten Richard Castle verliebt... nein. Ich liebe dich. Nicht den Namen. Es dauerte eine Weile das zu erkennen, aber jetzt weiß ich es. Ich habe Josh abgesagt und mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Ich hatte Angst vor meinen Gefühlen, deshalb habe ich mich zu ihm geflüchtet. Aber es war unfair, ihm gegenüber und dir auch. In dieser Hinsicht warst du mutiger als ich."

Castle schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich war genau so ein Feigling. Aber das soll jetzt nicht mehr unser Problem sein. Werde gesund, dann werden wir diesen Fall klären und dann, dann kümmern wir uns um uns. Klingt das nach einem Plan?" Kate schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich will nicht mehr warten Castle. Ich habe schon viel zu lange auf dich verzichtet."

Hielt sie dagegen. Gerade als er darauf antworten wollte, ertönte das Signal des Lifts. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er sah hinüber. Die Türen öffneten sich und zwei Gestalten in schwarzen Klamotten standen darin. Castle sah einem von ihnen in die Augen, der andere starrte einfach zurück. Er wusste, wer sie waren. Und der andere wusste, das es Castle wusste.

Er zuckte eine Handfeuerwaffe mit Schalldämpfer hinter dem Rücken hervor und visiert ihn an.

Castle sagte nichts, sondern handelte. Eine Tür war in Reichweite, er umfasste den Knauf, öffnete sie ruckartig und stieß die völlig verstörte Kate in das Zimmer. Sie viel hart auf den Fußboden, Castle sprang hinter her. Er hörte, wie ein Projektil neben ihm in die Wand schlug. Er warf sich schützend auf sie und kickte mit dem Fuß die Tür zu. Kate lag mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht unter ihm. Hektisch sah er sich um. Er sah einen Schrank, packte Kate und hob sie vom Boden auf. Er schleifte sie hinüber und drückte sie in den Schrank hinein. Ein Blutfleck unter ihrem Kittel verriet, das die Naht aufgeplatzt war. Aber darauf konnte er keine Rücksicht nehmen. Kate rutschte schwach auf den Boden.

„Rick... tu es nicht."

Keuchte sie. „Ich muss, bleib hier und verhalte dich still."

Er zog die Tür zum Schrank zu und lief zur Tür zurück. Er drückte sich an die Wand und wartete. Von draußen ertönte Waffenfeuer. Es mussten die Polizisten sein. Aber er wusste, das sie wohl keine große Chance hatten. Nach weiteren zwei lauten Schüssen war es ruhig. Gespenstisch ruhig. Castle starrte schwer Atmend auf den Knauf der Tür. Unter dem Schlitz tauchte ein Schatten auf. Weitere Sekunden vergingen. Gleich, gleich war es soweit. Sein Herz raste, er hatte furchtbare Angst, aber er hatte noch mehr Angst um Kate. Und der Gedanke sie könnten sie erwischen, ließ seinen Zorn aufflammen. Dieser Zorn half ihm, das alles durchzuhalten. Gleich war es soweit und zwei Auftragskiller würden hier rein kommen. Jede Faser in seinem Körper war zum reißen gespannt.

Es hieß, sie oder er. Sie oder Kate, er musste Siegen. Um jeden Preis.

Doch etwas anderes geschah. Eine Stimme ertönte plötzlich.

„NYPD! Waffen fallen lassen!"

Schrie sie. Es war Esposito. Castle wusste, das er das sagen musste, kurz darauf peitschten weitere Schüsse durch den Flur. Stille. ER horchte weiter angespannt.

„Castle?"

Rief der Polizist. „Hier!" Er öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm lagen die Leichen der beiden Killer. Esposito verstaute gerade seine Waffe im Holster. Vorsichtig trat Castle in den Gang. Ryan war zu den Kollegen geeilt und fühlte ihren Puls. Mit einem schwachen Kopfschütteln signalisierte er, das sie tot waren.

„Leute, ich war noch nie so froh, euch zu sehen."

Gestand der Schriftsteller außer Atem.

7

„Hier." Esposito reichte Kate einen Kaffee. Dankend nahm sie ihn entgegen.

Castle und sie wurden unter höchsten Schutz durch ihre Kollegen und einem S.W.A.T Team zum 12then Revier gefahren. Man organisierte Beckett etwas vernünftiges zu abziehen und zwanzig Minuten später sahs sie zusammen mit Rick, Esposito und Ryan im Aufenthaltsraum. Alle hockten schweigen da und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Es war Esposito, der das Wort ergriff.

„Und jetzt? Was machen wir jetzt? Wir wissen das die keine Ruhe geben, bis Beckett tot ist."

Kate sah zu ihm auf. Sie hielt sich ihre Wunde. Notdürftig und unter Protest des Arztes, wurde sie hier zusammengenäht. Es tat weh, aber es zeugte zumindest davon, das sie noch lebte. Diese Wunde war eine Mahnung für ihre Unachtsamkeit und Kate hatte nicht vor diese Schweine davon kommen zu lassen. Nicht nochmal. Sie sah zu Castle hinüber, der direkt neben ihr sahs und der Ausführung Espositos lauschte. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet, wieder einmal. Sie war unglaublich dankbar, das er bei ihr war, doch auch er war in Gefahr. Und damit auch Martha und Alexis. Es betrübte Kates Herz, der Gedanke das er oder seine Familie, oder überhaupt noch jemand der ihr etwas bedeutete zu schaden kommen könnte. Ihren Mentor hatte sie bereits verloren und damit ein teil von sich selber. Kate hatte dem Gespräch kaum befolgt, daher sagte sie es rund heraus.

„Ihr solltet gehen."

Die drei Männer hielten inne und sahen Kate an, als hätte sie gerade verkündet vom Mars zu kommen.

„Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich will nicht, das euch oder euren Familien etwas passiert, und das es dazu kommen kann haben sie bewiesen. Über jeden von euch, können sie an mich gelangen. Und das will ich nicht. Ich kann nicht noch jemanden von euch verlieren."

Kate senkte ihren Kopf und hielt sich zittrig ihre Hand vor den Mund.

Castle ergriff das Wort.

„Wir werden nirgends wo hingehen. Wir haben das zusammen angefangen, also bringen wir es auch zusammen zu ende."

Kate sah zu ihm auf. „Deine Familie!"

„Ist in Sicherheit. Als du vom Arzt versorgt wurdest, habe ich Martha und Alexis aus der Stadt geschafft. Ein alter Freund kam mir entgegen. Nicht mal ich weiß, wo sie jetzt sind. Aber es geht ihnen dort, wo sie sind genau so gut wie hier."

„Jenny ist bei ihren Eltern, keine Gefahr."

Erklärte Ryan.

„Und Lanie kann auf sich selber aufpassen." Fügte Esposito stolz an.

„Wo ist sie überhaupt?" Wollte Kate wissen und sah sich um. „Hier Süße." Die Gerichtsmedizinerin kam gerade zur Tür hinein. Kate setzte sich auf, kam ihr entgegen und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Schön dich zu sehen." Freute sich Kate.

„Geht mir ähnlich. Es tut mir alles so leid, aber jetzt bist erst mal sicher. Habt ihr schon eine Plan?"

Kate setzte sich langsam wieder hin, die Naht stach etwas, aber als sie sahs verging der Schmerz wieder. „Nunja..." Castle grinste. „Wir arbeiten daran. Um Espositos Frage wieder aufzugreifen: Was tun wir? Wir sollten uns von vorne nach hinten durcharbeiten. Wir wissen das Lockwood zu einer dubiosen Gruppe gehörte, die unter anderem an dem Mord von Becketts Mutter verantwortlich ist. Lockwood ist inzwischen genau so tot wie der Mörder von Johanna Beckett, Dick Coonan. Der wiederum wurde von einem Mann namens Gary McCallister dafür angeworben. Und später von Lockwood im Knast getötet. Was fällt euch daran auf?"

Fragte Rick in die Runde. Als keiner Antwortet stand er auf. „Es gibt ein große, verflochtene Struktur, und alle, mit denen wir bisher Zutun hatten, waren nur Handlanger eines großen Unbekannten. Der setzt alles daran, das es keine Spuren gibt, die zu ihm führen könnten. Das hier geht weiter über normale Mafia Methoden hinaus. Die Frage ist also, was haben dieser Unbekannte und Johanna gemeinsam, das es Wert wäre einen Kleinkrieg gegen Beckett zu starten."

„Und warum jetzt? All die Jahre, hielten sie die Füße still." Gab Esposito zu bedenken.

„Richtig, der oder die sahen keinen Grund, unnötig Staub aufzuwirbeln. Johanna Beckett war das Opfer eines Gewaltverbrechens. Kate fand sich irgend wann damit ab. Es bestand keine Gefahr mehr. Bis Dick Coonan auftauchte."

„Auf den Sie durch ihre Recherche gestoßen waren." Fügte Lanie an. Castle schluckte, ihm war dieser Umstand mehr als bewusst. Aber Castle dafür die Schuld zugeben war falsch, immerhin hatten sie jetzt die Chance die Drahtzieher hinter all dem zu finden. „Das mag stimmen, aber so haben wir auch Möglichkeiten etwas zu machen." Nahm Kate den Schriftsteller in Schutz. „Wir können diese Dreckschweine finden!"

Er lächelte Kate zu, sie erwiderte es. „Meine Mutter stand im Kontakt mit einem Mann namens Joe Pulgatti, der wiederum für den Mord an dem FBI Undercover Agent Bob Armen sahs. Worum es auch immer ging: Der Schlüssel zu all dem ist Bob Armen. Soweit waren wir schon, wo sollen wir dort einen neuen Ansatz finde? " Fragte Kate den Schriftsteller. „Du hast alle Akten und Daten von damals noch, richtig?" Wollte Castle wissen. „In meiner Wohnung wie du weißt."

„Dann holen wir sie." Schlug Castle vor, als es plötzlich klopfte. Im Türrahmen stand Victoria Gates. Sie musterte Kate. Diese starrte ebenfalls den Captain an. Gates trat ein und kam auf Beckett zu. Das also, war diese Gates? Sie wirkte freundlich, doch Kate war zu lange Cop um sich von ihrem äußeren täuschen zu lassen. Ihre Augen waren hart, mit ihr war nicht zu spaßen.

„Sie sind also die berühmte Kate Beckett." Gates reichte ihr die Hand. Kate griff entschlossen zu.

„Das bin ich."

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Wollte der Captain von ihr wissen. „Ich lebe noch." Hielt Beckett dagegen.

Gates wand sich Castle zu.

„Wo es ärger gibt, sind sie nie weit weg, oder ?"

Rick zuckte mit der Schulter. „Was soll ich sagen, mein zweiter Vorname ist Gefahr!"

„Aber hier ist Schluss. Sie und Detektiv Beckett gehen jetzt nachhause. Sie bekommen Schutz und überlassen uns die Arbeit."

Kate reckte ihr Kinn.

„Kein Schutz mehr. Zwei Kameraden sind bereits tot. Das hat jetzt ein ende."

Gates zog hörbar Luft ein und lächelte. Es war allerdings kein freundliches.

„Vielleicht habe ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt. Sie gehen nachhause, weil ich ihnen einen Befehl gegeben habe. Sie halten sich aus den Ermittlungen heraus, oder ich sorge dafür das angeklagt werden und aus dem Polizeidienst geworfen werden. Disziplin ist in dieser Situation unumgänglich."

In Kate kochte die Wut. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und stand Gates in Augenhöhe gegenüber.

„Freunde sind gestorben. Meine Mutter musste sterben. Unschuldige mussten sterben. Das hat jetzt ein ende. Ich werde mich nicht in einem Loch verstecken, um darauf zu warten ermordet zu werden. Sie wollen meine Marke? Sie können Sie haben. Ich kündige."

„Bitte, aber dann steht Ihnen kein Schutz zu und auf ihre Kollegen können Sie auch nicht bauen. Sie wäre alleine da draußen. Überlegen Sie es sich."

„Sie ist nicht alleine."

Esposito nahm seine Dienstmarke ab und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann holte er die Waffe aus dem Holster und legte auch sie nieder.

Ryan folgte seinem Beispiel. Gates nickte.

„Ihre Entscheidung, aber wenn einen von Ihnen nur einen Zentimeter vom Gesetzt abweicht, sind Sie fällig."

Sie drehte sich um und ging wieder. Nach dem Gates außer Hörweite war stützte sich Kate erschöpft am Tisch ab. „Haltet ihr das für eine gute Idee Leute?"

„Wie Castle schon gesagt hat, wir hängen alle drin. Jetzt bringen wir es zu ende." Sagte Esposito entschlossen. „Genau!" Fügte Ryan an. Kate lächelte. „Danke. Danke euch allen."

8

„Willkommen, in der Zentrale der Rächer."

Richard machte eine Theatralische Geste, als er die Tür zu seinem Loft geöffnet und seine Gäste hinein gelassen hatte. Weder Esposito, Ryan oder Beckett hatten aber augenscheinlich nerven für seinen Humor. Die trugen die Kisten aus Becketts Wohnung mit sich, Castle schnappte sich seinen Karton und gab der Tür mit dem Fuß ein Stups. Sie viel leise ins Schloss und er folgte den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Die Kartons wurden auf dem Tisch abgestellt. Castle hatte seit längeren eine eigene Mörderwand, die er jetzt voller Stolz aufstellte.

Ryan und Esposito nickten anerkennend, Beckett verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Ich bin bereit, wenn Sie es sind!"

Verkündete Castle.

„Bevor wir anfangen, wir haben etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen." Gab Ryan zu bedenken. Rick sah ihn fragend an.

„Und was?"

„Essen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger, Chinesisch?"

Schlug Esposito vor.

„Klingt gut."

Stimmte Kate zu. „Essen, klar. Ich bestelle bei meinem Haus- und Hof Chinesen, Dong Wang Gon. Ein netter Kerl, in Wirklichkeit ist er allerdings Koreaner und ich glaube er spioniert für die Vietnamesen. Aber er macht die besten Bratnudeln in einem Umkreis von 15 Blocks."

„Mache es so."

Bat Kate und setzte sich langsam auf das Sofa. Sie wirkte Müde. Die letzten Tage und stunden waren allerdings auch nicht ganz ohne. Sie hier bei sich zu wissen beruhigte Rick ungemein, er schnappt sich das Telefon.

„Bevor ich aber Bestelle: Das Ihr alle jetzt keine Polizisten mehr seit, hat auch sein gutes."

„Und was?"

Fragte Ryan und setzte sich seufzend auf einen Sessel. Rick schlenderte in die Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte vier, eisgekühlte Flaschen Bier hervor. Er schloss den Kühlschrank wieder und setzte jeden seiner Gäste eines vor. Esposito drückte er seine Flasche in die Hand.

„Ihr dürft etwas trinken."

Grinste Castle, öffnete sein Bier mit dem Flaschenöffner der auf dem Tisch lag, und warf ihn Esposito zu.

„Das brauche ich jetzt auch dringend."

Kate nickte Castle dankend zu. In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Ryan und Esposito schreckten auf, Kate sah sich um. Castle hob abwehrend seine Hand. „Keine Gefahr", versprach er, setzte Bier und Telefon ab und lief zur Tür. Er öffnete sie und ein Mann kam herein. „Das ist Dr. Mannart, mein Hausarzt. Ich musst Lanie versprechen, das jemand nach dir sieht... daher..." Erklärte der Schriftsteller an Beckett Gewand.

Dr. Mannart trat einen Schritt vor und nickte Kate zu.

„Richard und ich kennen uns schon Jahre, auch Martha und Alexis gehören zu meinen Patienten. Als er mir sagte, eine sehr gute Freundin bräuchte meine Hilfe, konnte ich mich natürlich nicht verwehren. Rick hat mir kurz erklärt, Sie wären vor etwa zehn Tagen angeschossen worden?"

Kate nickte bejahend. „Gut, ich wollte mir ihre Wunde gerne ansehen, da sie erneut aufging. Ich überprüfen die Naht und möchte Ihnen Medikamente geben."

„Okay, dann mal los."

Kate erhob sich wieder.

„Mein Zimmer steht Ihnen zur Verfügung." Erklärte Castle. Dr. Mannart winkte Rick zu und zeigte Beckett den Weg. Als die zwei außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren, setzte sich Castle neben Ryan auf die Sofalehne und trank aus seiner Flasche.

„Ich finde es toll, was sie für Sie machen, Castle. Ich weiß nicht ob Sie noch die Kraft hätte, das alles weiter zu machen, ohne Sie an ihrer Seite zu wissen."

Castle lächelte und prostete Esposito zu.

„Danke."

„Aber sollten Sie ihr je wehtun, erschieße ich Sie persönlich."

Drohte er an. Die Männer lachten zusammen.

„Keine Angst Leute, ich habe nicht vor Sie zu enttäuschen. Ich werde zu Ihr stehen, so wie immer..."

„Wie in guten, so auch in schlechten Zeiten."

Zitierte Ryan.

„Würden Sie Beckett einen Antrag machen?"

Fragte Kevin neugierig. Castle verzog sein Gesicht.

„Jetzt übertreiben Sie nicht gleich. Wir haben zur Zeit andere Probleme. Wir müssen einen ominösen Drachen erlegen, bevor ich mir um so etwas Gedanken machen kann. Aber wenn Sie mich fragen würden, ob ich mir Vorstellen könnte, Beckett irgendwann diese Frage zu stellen. Dann, ja. Eines Tages wäre das möglich. Aber es gibt für alles die richtige Zeit. Erstmal müssen wir Sie unter die Haube bekommen."

Sagte Castle und deutete auf Ryan.

Esposito nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und kramte in einem der Kartons herum.

„Was suchen Sie?"

Castle reckte neugierig seinen Hals.

„Hab es schon."

Esposito zuckte aus dem Karton eine Sig Sauer 225. Er steckte das Magazin ein und reichte sie an Ryan weiter. Dann fischte er noch eine weitere Pistole hervor.

„Deswegen waren Sie nochmal bei sich Zuhause?"

Stellte Rick fest.

„Yo, ich habe immer Ersatzwaffen dabei."

Bestätigte der Polizist und steckte sich die zweit Waffe in die Hose.

„Das ist cool, ich glaube das muss ich in meinem nächsten Roman unterbringen. Und Beckett, hat Sie auch eine..."

Castle nickte in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.

Zur Antwort holte Ryan eine weitere Pistole aus einem anderen Karton hervor. Eine brünette Beretta 92.

„Das ist wirklich cool. Bekomme ich auch eine?"

„Nein."

Antworten die zwei Cops unisono.

„Ach kommt schon Jungs, immerhin müssen wir einen kaltblütigen, hochgefährlichen Irren stoppen. Ich bin ein guter Schütze und jeder Mann, den Ihr bekommen könnt müsstet ihr dankbar sein."

„Sie haben Gates gehört Castle. Haben Sie einen Waffenschein?"

„Öh... nein, aber..."

„Dann gibt es auch keine Waffe."

Erklärte Esposito streng. Castle wollte zu einer weiteren Antwort ansetzen, als es an der Haustür wieder klopfte. Esposito und Ryan sahen Rick fragend an, dieser verharrte überrascht und blickte zur Tür.

„Noch jemanden habe ich nicht eingeladen."

„Das ging schnell."

Knurrte Esposito, zuckte seine Waffe und Lud sie durch. Ryan tat es ihm gleich. Die zwei visierten die Tür an und warteten ab. Ryan gab Rick per Kopfnicken zu verstehen etwas zu sagen. Dieser erwachte aus seiner Verwirrung und sagte: „Wer... wer ist da?"

„Richard Castle?"

Fragte eine unbekannte Stimme. Der Schriftsteller schluckte schwer, richtete sich auf und kam langsam im Schutz der Polizisten auf die Tür zu.

„Ja?"

„SpeedEx, Mr. Castle. Zustellung per Eilexpress."

„Ein Bote!"

Flüsterte Castle zu Esposito.

„Fragen Sie ihn nach dem Absender."

Verlangte dieser von Rick.

„Wer hat das geschickt?"

„Äh... ein Roy Montgomery, Sir."

Castle und die Cops wechselten Blicke, dann öffnete er die Tür, während die zwei die Tür flankierten, bereit jederzeit zuzuschlagen. Draußen stand tatsächlich ein Kurier, ein junger Kerl, mit reichlich Schmuck um Gesicht. Er kaute gelangweilt Kaugummi. In der Hand hielt er ein Päckchen. Rick mustertet ihn und grinste unschlüssig.

„Wenn der Postmann zwei mal klingelt, was?"

„Yo, Sie haben sicher Recht..."

Der Junge reichte Castle das Päckchen, welcher es annahm. Dann hielt der Bote ihm ein Scanner hin. Castle unterschrieb darauf.

„Schönen Abend noch!"

Der Bote ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Castle schloss die Tür. Esposito und Ryan verstauten ihre Waffen, die drei sahen auf das graue Päckchen und lassen den Absender.

„Ob da eine Bombe drin ist?"

Fragte sich der Schriftsteller laut.

„Quatsch, ich kenne die Schrift vom Chef und das ist sie."

Erklärte Esposito.

„Warum hat der Captain ein Päckchen an mich Adressiert?"

„Womöglich weil er wusste, das Sie und Beckett ohne hin zusammen arbeiten."

Mutmaßte Ryan. „Yo, er hat Ihnen Vertraut Castle."

Bestätigte Javier. Dieser Schluckte. „Ich glaube nicht, das der Inhalt für mich bestimmt ist."

„Was ist los Leute?"

Beckett tauchte im Schlepptau von Dr. Mannart auf. Castle hielt das Päckchen hoch.

„Post für dich."

9

Kate musterte das Päckchen mit einer merkwürdigen ruhe. Etwas in der Hand zu halten, von jemanden geschickt der inzwischen tot war, war ein komisches Gefühl. Als Polizistin hatte sie oft mit Gewalt und dem gewaltsamen ableben andere Zutun. Manche waren grausam, andere erschütternd. Trotzdem hatte sie immer eine gewissen emotionalen Abstand zu ihren Fällen. Es waren letztlich Fremde. Durch ihre Erfahrung, konnte sie mit den angehörigen der Opfer Mitfühlen, aber es war immer anderes, wenn es um jemand ging denn man kannte.

So wie im Fall von Roy auch. Es schmerzte sie, sie fühlte Trauer, Zorn und Enttäuschung. Als sie zu ihm sagte, das sie ihm verziehen hätte, war das die Wahrheit. Trotzdem war der Zorn um seinen Vertrauensbruch da. Und sie würde sich immer Fragen, wie ihr das niemals auffallen konnte. Roy hatte für seinen Fehler bezahlt und ihr womöglich ein letzten gefallen getan. Kate zerriss die Verpackung, zum Vorschein kam eine VHS Kassette.

„Hast du noch einen VHS Rekorder?" Kate sah zu Castle auf, der Stumm neben ihr gesessen hatte. Esposito und Ryna hatten sich in die Küche zurück gezogen.

„Ja, bei mir im im Büro. Nostalgie, Filme wie _Dirty Harry_ kommen in alter VHS Qualität viel authentischer rüber, als auf den Digital remastered DVD oder Blu- Ray Discs."

Kate lächelte. „Dann los."

Sie erhob sich und folgte Castle in sein Büro. Dort stand in der Ecke ein kleiner Röhrenfernseher und ein VHS Rekorder. Kate reichte Rick das Tape und er schob es in den Schlitz. Castle schaltete den Fernseher ein und das Gesicht des Captains erschien vor einem neutralen, weißen Hintergrund. Kate setzte sich an Ricks Schreibtisch, er stellte sich neben sie. Esposito und Ryan kamen aus der Küche und gesellten sich dazu. Roy sah in die Kamera und suchte augenscheinlich nach den richtigen worden.

„Kate, wenn Sie das hier sehen, bin ich tot. Ich habe gehofft das es dazu nie kommen würde. Aber am ende holt uns unsere Vergangenheit doch ein. Ich habe Fehler gemacht. Große Fehler. Als ich Sie unter meine Fittich nahm, tat ich das um Sie zu schützen, aber auch von mir und dem was ich war fernzuhalten. Mein Leben war immer eine Lüge und Sie erinnerten mich jeden Tag daran. Und ich hatte es verdient. Ich will mich nicht rechtfertigen, den es gibt nichts, was ich rechtfertigen könnte. Ich habe mich mit dem Teufel eingelassen und dafür einen hohen Preis bezahlt.

Wenn ich Ihnen sagen könnte, wer der Mann ist, mit dem all das steht und fällt, ich schwöre Ihnen, ich hätte es Ihnen gesagt. Als wir von Ihm erpresst wurden und er später Ihre Mutter töten ließ, wusste ich nur das ich Sie beschützen musste. Ich weiß das ich Ihnen eine bürde auferlege, und ich dafür kein Recht habe. Doch Sie müssen zu ende bringen, was ich nicht geschafft habe. Ich konnte nicht viel in Erfahrung bringen, der Drache vermittelt immer über dritte. Aber das eine konnte ich in Erfahrung bringen. Er ist mächtig. Sehr mächtig Kate, sein Einfluss und seine Möglichkeiten gehen weit über die der Mafia hinaus."

Kate schluckte.

„Er ist jemand der einen Hohen Posten inne hat. Entweder ist er ein Richter, Staatsanwalt oder gehört gar zum Bürgermeisterbüro. Sie dürfen niemanden Vertrauen, außer einem."

Roy hielt inne. Dann lächelte er und sagte:

„Passen sie auf Kate auf, Castle. Der Drache ist nicht dumm und er wird nicht aus seiner Höhle kommen. Sie und Kate, Sie müssen zu ihm gehen."

Das Video endete einfach. Die vier sahen sich stumm an und Kate wusste nicht, was von all dem halten sollte. Sie war müde, ihre Wunde tat weh. Sie lebte ständig in Todesgefahr. Roy war tot, ihre Mutter war tot. Sie selber war nur knapp dem Tod entkommen. All diese Ereignisse brachen mit einem schlag über sie zusammen und Beckett fing an zu weinen.

10

Der Abend war weit fortgeschritten und Kate ziemlich fertig, daher schlug Castle vor, sie sollte schlafen gehen.

Sie wehrte sich nicht und so brachte er sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Rick nächtigte in einem Doppelbett. Kate legte sich sofort unter die Decke, so angezogen wie sie war. Sie bettete ihren Kopf auf das weiche Kopfkissen. Castle setzte sich neben sie ans Bett und lächelte sie an.

„Ist das vielleicht nur ein Alptraum? Werde ich aufwachen und alles ist so, wie es war?" Fragte Kate und sah Rick an.

Er wurde ernst. „Nein, ich wünschte es wäre so." Er streckte seine Hand aus und wischte ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst."

Nun war es Kate die müde lächelte. „Versprochen?"

„Versprochen." Sie schob ihre Hand unter der Decke hervor und berührte sanft seine. „Nach all dem, was passiert ist, hatte ich meine Zweifel. Ich habe an allem gezweifelt und mein Vertrauen war erschüttert. In alles Rick. Aber der Gedanke, das ich dir vertrauen kann, und zwar immer, gab und gibt mir die nötige Kraft das alles hier durchzuhalten.

Danke dafür." Castle beugte sich zu ihr vor und drückte Kate einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich danke dir dafür. Und ich vertrau dir genau so. Wir werden das schaffen, Schriftsteller Ehrenwort!" Er sah sie forschend an und wollte sich wieder aufrichten, doch sie hielt ihn davon ab. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus, hielt es fest und drückte es zu sich hinab. Kate küsste ihn und Castle erwiderte ihren Kuss. „Bleib bei mir." Bat sie flüsternd. „Selbstverständlich."

Castle kam langsam aus dem Schlafzimmer zu Esposito und Ryan in die Küche. Er lehnte sich Müde an der Theke an und sah in die Runde. „Und?" Fragte Ryan.

„Sie schläft. Diese ganze Sache ist ein Alptraum. Aus Dramaturgischer Sicht sicherlich der Hammer, aber von ihrem Standpunkt aus gesehen ist es natürlich nicht sehr schön."

„Ich sag es ja nur ungern, aber der Captain hat in dem Video nicht wirklich viel verraten, oder?"

Sagte Esposito. „Augenscheinlich nicht. Was wir wissen ist, das der Drache jemand ist der große Macht inne hat. Wir wissen das er den Captain, McCallister und Raglan erpresst hat. Später, als Johanna den Tatort besichtigte ließ der Drache sie töten. Nur die Frage ist: Was war da, das der Drache fürchten könnte enttarnt zu werden?"

„Wir haben alles, was den Fall betrifft durchforstetet. Becketts Analysen stimmen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, das es anhand der Akten oder Fotos etwas gäbe, das jemanden belasten könnte." Erklärte Esposito. Castle nickte. Die ganze Sache war sehr verflochten. Als Autor wusste er, das der Blick für das wesentliche verloren ging, wenn man sich zu sehr auf Fakten konzentrierte und den Blick für das wesentliche verlor. Es wurde Zeit, diese Prämisse in einem neuen Licht zu sehen. Ihm kam eine Idee und er richtete sich auf. „Leute, ich muss etwas überprüfen."

„Und was?" Wollte Ryan wissen. „Wenn es um etwas ginge, von dem ihr wüsstet, es wäre so gefährlich, das es jeden das Leben kosten könnt wenn er es sieht, wo würdet ihr diese Information aufbewahren?" „An einen sichern Ort." Mutmaßte Esposito schulterzuckend. „Genau das. An einen Ort der so offensichtlich ist, das man darauf gar nicht kommen würde."

Castle schnappt sich seine Jacke, die er auf einen Hocker geworfen hatte. „Wartet nicht auf mich. Ihr erkennt mich, wenn ich dreimal klopfe und einen Kauz imitiere."

„Oder Sie öffnen die Tür." Hielt Ryan dagegen. „Oder das, aber bitte, erschießt mich nicht."

„Können wir nicht Garantieren." Sagte Javier grinsend. Castle sah ihn irritiert an, sagte dazu aber nichts. Er zog seine Jacke an und verließ sein Loft.

Das Taxi hielt in einer zwielichtigen Gegend, irgendwo an einem Pier in Manhattan. Der Schriftsteller bezahlten den Fahrer und stieg aus. Nach dem das Yellow Cab außer Sichtweite war, ging Rick langsam zwischen zwei alten Lagerhäusern hindurch. Im Hintergrund schwappte das brackige Wasser des Hudson gegen die Kaimauer. Ein kalter Wind aus Osten wehte ihm ins Gesicht. Rick fröstelte, es lag eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft, trotzdem gefiel ihm diese Agenten Nummer. Als er das ende der Lagerhäuser erreicht hatte, wartete er. Aus dem Schatten trat ein anderer Mann, Rick sah ihn durch das entfernte Licht der Stadt nur diffus, aber er wusste auch so, wer vor ihm stand.

„Du bist spät."

Sagte sein gegenüber. „Der Verkehr und ich musste sichergehen das ich nicht verfolgt werde."

Sein Gegenüber lachte abschätzig. „Castle, als Agent bist du äußerst lausig."

Gerade wollte er zu einem Protest ansetzen, als ihm jemand etwas in den Rücken stak. Rick verharrte. „Ich sagte ja, du bist lausig."

Die Person hinter ihm lachte und wand sich ihm zu. Stephen J. Cannell lachte ebenfalls und holte aus seiner Tasche seinen gestreckten Zeigefinger. Castle schmollte beleidigt.

„Kommt schon, das könnt ihr mir kaum übel nehmen. Ich wusste ja das du auch kommen würdest."

„So kann man sich auch aus der Affäre ziehen." Staunte Michael Connelly. „Also, du hast am Telefon so Geheimnis voll getan. Mitten in der Nacht weckst du zwei recht schaffende Autoren und bittest sie an so einen Ort. Was ist los? Sucht die die Steuerfahndung?" Scherzte Connelly. Castle wurde ernst. „Nein, es geht um Beckett." Auch seine zwei Freunde wurden ernst. „Wir haben das von Beckett gehört, wie geht es ihr?" wollte Cannell wissen. „Den Umständen entsprechend. Es ist eine äußerst heikle Angelegenheit. Und es geht um Leben und tot. Jemand, der Ihre Mutter vor 19 Jahren getötet hatte, will sie jetzt auch tot sehen. Wer immer er ist, er ist sehr mächtig. Das geht weiter, als wir es uns in unseren Träumen vorstellen könnten. Er wird von allen nur der Drache genannt."

„Drache? Nicht sonderlich Originell." Schnaubte Connelly.

„Es ist ernst." Hielt Castle dagegen. „Wenn du uns fragst, ob unsere Kontakte Ihn kennen, dann ist die Antwort nein."

Erklärte Cannell ohne Umschweife. „Nein, das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Aber, dieser Drache fürchtet sich vor etwas. Dafür tötete er Becketts Mutter. Dafür starb ihr Captain. Die Frage ist nur: Was? Was könnte so wichtig sein, das man dafür Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzten würde? Und wo würdet ihr so einen Beweiss verstecken? Nicht dort, wo man es erwarten würde." Connelly und Cannell wechselten Blicke. „Ginge es um meinen Arsch," begann Michael, „würde ich das, was immer es ist, an dem unscheinbarsten aber offensichtlichsten Platz verstecken den es gibt. Einen Ort den ich niemand nenne, da der, der ihn kennen muss, kennt." Castle runzelte seine Stirn. „Was meinst du?" Michael seufzte. „Wo hat deine Mutter ihre Kekse versteckt? Oder in deinem Fall den Schnaps?" Castle überlegte nicht lange. „Oben, auf dem Schrank. Wenn Sie da war, griff sie nach oben, wen sie annahm ich war nicht im Raum ich..." Da viel es Rick wie schuppen von den Augen. Die beiden Männer nickten. „Zuhause! Wie dumm bin ich? Danke Leute!" „Kein Problem." Sagten Connelly und Cannell unisono.

11

Als Jim die Tür öffnete, sah er Castle mit verblüfften Augen an. „Mr. Castle." Rick lächelte. „Nennen Sie mich Rick." Bat er. „Darf ich rein kommen?" Jim trat beiseite. „Natürlich, bitte." Der Schriftsteller trat ein, Jim schloss die Tür und brachte seinen Gast in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer. Die zwei setzten sich nieder und Beckett rieb nervös seine Hände. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Gut, Sie ist bei mir, beschützt von Esposito und Ryan." Versicherte Castle. Jim atmete erleichtert auf. „Sie hatte mich nach dem Anschlag im Krankenhaus angerufen und nur gesagt, das es ihr gut ginge." Jim hörte sich müde an. „Warum nur, Rick? Was wollen die von meiner Kate?"

Castle schluckte und beugte sich vor. „Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich vermute, das Ihre Frau uns einen Hinweis da gelassen hat, einen den man nur finden kann, wenn man weiß, wonach man sucht."

„Die Akten hat Kate alle mitgenommen." Erklärte Jim. „Ich weiß, es steht in keiner Akte. Ich weiß nicht ob sich ihre Frau der Gefahr bewusst war, in der sie schwebte. Fakt ist, das in ihren Akten keine Hinweise vorhanden sind. Warum auch immer sie ermordet wurde, es muss etwas mit ihren Recherchen Zutun gehabt haben." Erklärte Castle. „Aber wo sollte Sie so einen Hinweis verstecken?" „Das ist die große Frage." Jim seufzte. „Dann suchen Sie danach, vielleicht haben Sie Glück."

So durchsuchten Castle und Becketts Vater das ganze Haus, es verging stunde um stunde, ohne das die zwei etwas gefunden hätten, das auch nur im Ansatz nach einem Hinweise aussah. Castle wollte irgend wann aufgaben, als ihm ein Bild ins Auge viel. Es zeigte Johanna mit Kate als junges Mädchen. Mit einem lächeln nahm der Schriftsteller das Bild auf um es näher zu betrachten. Jim gesellt sich zu ihm. „Da war sie zwölf Jahre alt. Es war an ihrem Geburtstag, als ich das Bild machte." Erklärte Jim. „Sie wirkt glücklich." Sagte Rick und nahm das Bild auf. „Das war Sie auch, Kate und Johanna hatte immer eine gute Beziehung. Natürlich gab es auch Reibungen, vor allem als Kate in die Pubertät kam, aber das war ja normal. Sie hat den Dickkopf ihrer Mutter geerbt." Castle nickte zustimmend. Daran bestand sicherlich kein zweifel. Plötzlich löste sich die Rückwand des Bilderrahmens und das Bild rutschte hinaus. Es viel zu Boden und Castle hob es auf. „Entschuldigung." Jim winkte ab. „Ist doch nichts passiert." Rick drehte das Bild um und fand dort etwas merkwürdiges vor. Mit Stift waren dort zwei Buchstaben und ein Datum notiert worden:

_J.C. 1991 _

Castle stutze und zeigte es Jim. „Was bedeutet das?" Kates Vater nahm das Bild von Rick entgegen und musterte es. Er legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich kenne niemanden mit diesem Buchstaben und Johanna, soweit ich weiß, auch nicht. Auch das Jahr stimmt nicht. Das Bild wurde früher aufgenommen. 1991..." Castle unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiß, starb Ihre Frau. Jim, ich glaube hier halte ich den Hinweis in der Hand, nach dem wir so lange gesucht haben."

Stürmisch öffnete Castle die Tür zu seinem Loft.

„Leute, ihr werdet nicht glauben was..." Er verharrte augenblicklich, als er in zwei Läufe starrte die ihm jeden Moment das Leben auspusten konnten. Esposito und Ryan senkten gleichzeitig ihre Waffen und seufzend ärgerlich, Castle verharrte weiter mit halb erhobenen Armen und schluckte.

„Verdammt Castle! Wollen Sie wirklich, das wir Ihnen eine Kugel verpassen?" Zischte Esposito, während sich Ryan erschöpft auf einen Hocker an der Bar fallen ließ.

„Sorry Leute."

Keuchte Rick leise. „Wollten Sie nicht irgend einen Vogel imitieren?" Fragte Ryan. „Ich hätte klopfen sollen, mein Fehler. Ich habe völlig vergessen, das zwei schießwütige Ex- Cops in meinem Loft hausen wie zwei eifersüchtige Trolle die ihren Schatz bewachen..." Der Schriftsteller hielt inne und verdrehte nachdenklich seine Augen. „Hey, klingt gar nicht mal so schlecht."

„Hatten Sie Erfolg, mit was auch immer?" Lenkte Esposito vom Thema ab. Castle grinste und fischte aus seiner Jacke das Bild. Er reichte es an Esposito, dieser musterte es. „Und?"

„Drehen Sie es um." Bat Rick lächelt. Der Cop gehorchte. Neugierig gesellt sich Ryan zu seinem Kollegen. Er streckte seinen Hals und lass laut vor: „J.C. 1991."

„Richtig. Ich denke das ist der erste, richtige Hinweise zu dem Mörder von Johanna Beckett. Finden wir heraus wer das ist, haben wir den Schlüssel zu diesem ganzen Fall."

Esposito gab Castle das Bild zurück. „Das wird nicht einfach. J.C. Kann sonst etwas bedeuten." Gab Javier zu bedenken. „Ja, aber das Datum." Rick deutete darauf. „Ist der Todestag von Becketts Mutter." Erinnerte Ryan. Castle schüttelte den Kopf. „Möglich. Sie ahnte vielleicht, was passieren könnte. Aber ich glaube das Datum bezieht sich auf etwas anderes."

„Und was?" Fragte Ryan. „Etwas großes. Ein Ereignis das etwas mit diesem J.C. Zutun hat. Etwas, das in der Zeitung veröffentliche wurde."

„Also heißt es suchen." Seufzte Esposito. „Ja, lang lebe das Internet." Freute sich Castle.

12

Nach dem Castle und die anderen eine kurze Nachtruhe eingelegt hatten, machten sich die Herren an die Arbeit. Kate lag noch im Bett und schlief. Rick wollte sie nicht wecken, die letzten Stunden waren anstrengend und Schlaf würde ihr helfen zu ihrer alten Form zu finden. Castle nutzte seinen Laptop, Esposito arbeitet mit dem von Alexis. Castle ruft im Browser Google auf, tippte J.C. und 1999 in das Suchfenster ein und drückte Enter.

Es kommen eine Menge an Seiten heraus, aber nicht eine hat auch nur im Ansatz mit dem Zutun, was er sucht. Da Rick das erwartet hatte ergänzte er die Suchanfrage um New York. Doch noch immer kamen Seiten heraus die nichts mit dem Fall gemein hatten. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, keiner der Männer redete, zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt den Hinweisen nach zugehen. Kate tauchte plötzlich verschlafen im Wohnzimmer auf. Sie trug ein blaues Shirt und eine bequeme Baumwollhose, alles Leihgaben von Castle, da sie noch keine eigene Sache beschaffen konnte. Es war alles etwas groß an ihr, trotzdem sah sie bezaubernd aus. Castle lächelte. „Morgen."

„Morgen." Gähnte Beckett und setzte sich zu Rick auf das Sofa. „Was macht ihr da?" Rick sah zu Esposito auf, welcher sich streckte. „Castle war gestern bei Ihrem Vater. Er hat womöglich einen Hinweis auf dem Drachen gefunden." Kate war schlagartig wach. „Was?" Sie blinzelte Rick an.

„Wir haben das ganze Haus auf den Kopf gestellt. Ich hatte fast schon aufgegeben, als mir das Bild mit dir und deiner Mutter auffiel. Ich hob es auf, da viel der Rahmen auseinander und das Bild rutschte heraus. Auf der Rückseite stand etwas. J.C. 1999." Erklärte Castle. „Dein Vater konnte damit nichts anfangen." Kate schob sich einige Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr. „J.C. 1999?" Hakte sie nach. „Sagt es dir etwas?" Kate schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Gestand sie. „Castle vermutet, das dass etwas mit jemanden oder etwas aus dem Jahr 99 Zutun hat. Etwas, das in der Presse war."

Fügte Ryan an. „Und du vermutest da einen Zusammenhang?" Castle zuckte mit der Schulter. „Warum sonst sollte deine Mutter so etwas auf ein Bild schreiben?" Kate rieb sich das Gesicht. „Du hast Recht. Ich bin noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe." Gestand sie. „Geh duschen und ich mach dir etwas zu essen." Bot der Schriftsteller an. Kate lächelte und gab Rick einen Kuss auf die Wange. Esposito und Ryan pfiffen. „Hört auf damit Leute, das ist ja wie im Kindergarten." Knurrte Kate und erhob sich wieder. Esposito sah wieder auf den Laptop. Er hielt inne und runzelte seine Stirn. Castle blieb das natürlich nicht verborgen. „Was?" Wollte er wissen. „Ich glaube ich hab was. Ich habe mal etwas im Archiv der New York Times gestöbert, sehen Sie sich das mal an." Der Polizist stellte den Laptop von Alexis auf den Tisch und drehte ihn Castle zu. Dieser legte seinen Laptop auf das Sofa und beugte sich vor. Er lass den von Javier angeklickten Artikel mit Datum vom 19. September 1999. Darin ist von dem Wahlkampfchef John Camaron die rede, der den Bürgermeister erfolgreich zu seinem Amt verholfen hatte. Castle sah zu Esposito und Ryan auf. „Ich kenne diesen Cameron. Ich habe Ihn auf einer Veranstaltung kennengelernt." Er schluckte. „Sollte es am ende so einfach sein?" Castle lehnte sich zurück. „Tja, es gibt nur einen Weg das herauszufinden, oder?"

Sagte Ryan.

Mit Espositos Privatwagen verließen Beckett und Castle sein Haus und fuhren zurück in die Innenstadt. Das Büro von John Camaron lag in 96th Straße in der nähe des Central Parks. Es war ein großes, verglastes Hochhaus das in der Vormittagssonne glänzte. Beckett fand keinen Parkplatz direkt vor der Tür, so Parkte sie den Wagen in einer Seitenstraße und die zwei liefen das Stück zurück. Das geschäftige treiben hatte im Big Apple Einzug gehalten. Menschen jeden alters und Geschlechtes huschten an den zwei vorüber, Autos hupten und erfüllten die Luft mit den typischen Geräuschen, die Castle so an dieser Stadt liebte. Kate hatte ihre Jacke über ihre gebrauchten Sachen gezogen. Doch durch die Dusche sah sie so frisch und agil aus wie eh und je. Sie wirkte jedoch angespannt, was kein Wunder war, wenn man bedenkt das sie gleich womöglich dem Mann gegenüberstand der ihre Mutter hat ermorden lassen. Die zwei hatten den Eingang erreicht. Castle sah sie an. „Hey? Alles in Ordnung?" wollte er von ihr wissen. Sie lächelte nervös. „Ich will nur, das es endlich vorbei ist."Gestand sie. „Das wird es. Bereit?" Rick legte seine Hand auf den Türgriff der großen Glastür. Kate hielt kurze inne. Dann nickte sie. „Ja."

Er zog die Tür auf und die zwei betraten die große Empfangshalle. Hinter einem dunklen Nussbaum Tresen schaute eine junge, hübsche Frau zu ihnen auf. Sie hatte ihr blondes Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden und trug ein dunkel rotes Kleid. Sie lächelte ein perfektes lächeln und zeigte ihre weißen Zähne. „Hallo, willkommen bei Johnes&Camaron. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Fragte sie. Kate stellte sich vor ihr auf. „Hallo, mein Name ist Ded..." Sie hielt inne, als ihr klar wurde das sie sich nicht mehr als Cop ausgeben konnte. Castle ergriff das Wort. Er lehnte sich an den Tresen an und lächelte sein charmantes Castle lächeln. „Hallo, mein Name ist Castle. Richard Castle. Sie haben sicher von mir gehört?" Die junge Frau wirkte für einen Moment unsicher.

„Es tut mir Leid Sir, aber ich wüsste nicht woher." Gestand sie. Rick wirkte irritiert. „Sagt Ihnen Derek Storm etwas?" Die Frau spannte sich. „Nein, Sir." Castle richtete sich zu seiner ganzen Größe auf. „Derekt Strom? Meine Bücher sagen Ihnen überhaupt nichts? Oder Nikki Head?"

„Nein..." Sie schluckte und ging auf Abstand. „Sir, wenn Sie mich belästigen wollen rufe ich die Polizei." Castle runzelte seine Stirn. „Belästigen? Ach was, das haben Sie wohl falsch verstanden. Mein Name ist Richard Castle, John Camaron und ich kennen uns von früher. Der Bürgermeister ist ein Freund von uns beiden. Wir wollten Ihn gerne sprechen."

Sie wirkte nicht ganz überzeugt. Aber sie rief auch nicht die Cops. „Es tut mir leid, aber Mr. Camaron ist nicht zu sprechen." Sagte sie kurz angebunden. „Versuchen Sie es. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird sich freuen mich wieder zusehen."

Die Frau zögerte kurz, griff dann aber nach dem Hörer und wählte per Kurzspeicher eine Nummer. Nach kurzen warten meldete sich jemand am anderen ende. „Mr. Camaron? Ich habe hier einen Richard Castle mit Besuch. Er wollte Sie sprechen." Sie lauschte und legte dann auf. „Mr. Camaron erwartet Sie. 20 Stock, Büro 234."

„Danke." Castle und Beckett gingen zum nächsten Fahrstuhl hinüber. „War wohl nichts mit deiner Verführungskunst." Stellte Kate amüsiert fest. Die Lifttür öffnete sich mit einem Ton und die zwei traten ein. „Wie kann man mich nicht kennen?" Fragte Rick beleidigt. Kate lächelte nur und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Die Lifttür schloss sich sanft.

Auf der 20 Etage entließ sie der Lift wieder. Die Flure lagen ruhig vor ihnen. Aus einigen Büros kamen leise Stimmen, irgendwo klingelte ein Telefon. Die zwei hielten sich links, Das Büro das sie suchten lag am ende des Flures. Beckett klopfte und eine Stimme bat sie herein. Kate öffnete die Tür, Castle folgte ihr. Das Büro war modern und sporadisch angerichtet. Zwei schwarze Ledersessel die vor einem großen Schreibtisch standen, dominierten das Bild. Hinter dem Tisch sahs ein Mann in den fünfzigern. Er trug sein ergrautes Haar kurz, sein Anzug wirkte teuer. Ins Auge viel seine rote Krawatte die einen starken Kontrast bildete. Er telefonierte gerade und bedeutete seine Gäste, sich auf die Sessel niederzulassen. Beckett und Castle kamen der Aufforderung nach und nahmen platz. Das Leder knarzte unter ihnen. „Verstehe. Peter, ich habe Besuch. Wir hören uns später." Camaron legte auf. Er lächelte die zwei an. „Mr. Castle. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Er reichte Rick die Hand. Dieser nahm sie entgegen. „Eine lange Geschichte. Das hier ist Kate Beckett." Stellte er seine Freundin vor. Der Mann runzelte sein Stirn, fand aber zu seinem lächeln zurück und gab auch ihr die Hand. „Beckett? Mir kommt der Name wage bekannt vor." Gestand der Mann. „Vielleicht, weil sie meine Mutter getötet haben?" Fragte Kate rund heraus. Camaron hielt inne, dann lachte er und lehnte sich in seinem großen Stuhl zurück. „Bitte?"

„Johanna Beckett. Sie war Anwältin und wurde 1999 ermordet." Camaron hielt inne und überlegte. „Oh ja. Ja, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Als ich das von dem Mord gehört habe war ich erschüttert. Sie war eine nette Frau. Aber wie kommen Sie darauf, das ich etwas damit Zutun hätte?"

„Wir haben auf einem Bild einen Hinweis gefunden. Und dieser Hinweis brachte uns auf Sie." Erklärte Rick. „Das mag stimmen. Aber sicherlich nicht weil ich ihr Mörder bin. Johanna bat mich, kurz vor ihrem Tod einige Akten unter verschloss zu halten und niemanden davon zu erzählen. Und es gäbe auch nur eine Person, die ich sie aushändigen dürfte." Berichtete Camaron. „Und wer soll das sein?" Wollte Kate wissen. Der Mann öffnete einen Schublade, holte eine Akte heraus und reichte sie ihr. „Ihnen, Kate. Ihre Mutter war an etwas heißem dran. Womöglich ahnte Sie, das sie sterben würde." Beckett zögerte, doch dann nahm sie mit zittrigen Fingern die Akte entgegen.

„Und warum wand sie sich an Sie?" Hakte Castle nach. „Wir kannten uns von der Uni. Ich war Ihr Mentor, falls Sie es nicht wissen: Ich bin Anwalt. Früher arbeitet ich für die Staatsanwaltschaft. Ich glaubte nie daran das es ein Raubüberfall war." Kate sah auf die verschlossene Akte und kämpfte augenscheinlich mit ihren Emotionen. „Und wenn Ihnen das alles so komisch vor kam. Warum haben Sie sich nie gemeldet?" Camaron verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich musste es Johanna versprechen. Sie wusste, das sie irgendwann Ihren Hinweis finden würden. Es ist nicht viel, aber ich hoffe diese Akten Helfen Ihnen weiter."

Nachdem die zwei das Büro verlassen hatten und im Auto sahsen, starrte Kate auf die Akte, die auf ihrem Schoss lag. Castle sahs neben ihr und wartete. „Willst du sie nicht öffnen?" Fragte er nach einer Weile. „Ich habe Angst davor." Kate sah zu ihm auf und weinte. Rick griff nach ihr. Als Kate keine Wiederworte gab öffnete er sie. „Es wird Zeit es zu beenden." Er hielt ihr die offene Akte hin. Kate griff nach ihr und lass sich die Akte durch. Dann hielt sie inne. „Oh mein Gott."

Hauchte Sie. „Was? Wer ist es?" Kate schreckte auf und sah in den Rückspiegel. „Castle, runter!"

Bevor er fragen konnte was los war, drückte sie ihn gen Boden und das Glas der Heckscheibe zersplitterter.

13

„Kopf unten behalten." Befahl Kate und ihr Ton ließ keinen Raum für Diskussionen. Um ehrlich zu sein war Castle auch nicht danach. Er wusste auch so, das auf die zwei Geschossen wurde. Er hörte wie ein Projektil nach dem anderen ins Blech gestanzt wurde, eines traf sein Seitenfenster. Splitter regneten auf ihn nieder. Das Knallen eines jeden Schusses hallte durch die Gasse, in der Kate Espositos Wagen abgestellt hatte. Kate reagierte sofort. Sie den Rückwärtsgang rein, drückte das Gaspedal durch und der Wagen setzte mit quietschenden Reifen zurück. Castle hielt sich weiter geduckt. „Festhalten!" Rief Beckett, riss das Steuer Rum und drückte hart auf die Bremse. Der Wagen machte eine schlitternde kurven Bewegung. Kate haute den Dauergang rein und gab erneut Gas. Als keine Kugeln mehr den Wagen trafen richtete sich der Schriftsteller langsam auf.

„Sie hatten uns die ganze Zeit verfolgt und ich habe es nicht gemerkt." Knurrte Beckett. Castle hob die Akte auf die auf den Boden gefallen war. „Und wer ist es jetzt? Jay Leno?" Als Rick in die Akte sah konnte er nur staunen. Es lagen einige Dokumente darin, aber nichts das etwas mit dem Fall Zutun gehabt hätte. „Ich verstehe das nicht." Gestand er. „Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen? Dieser Bastard hat uns verschaukelt. John Camaron ist der Drache. Er hat uns irgend etwas gegeben. Und unten sollten uns seine Leute ausschalten." Zischte Kate und bog in eine weitere Straße ein. „Wir müssen zum Revier."

Viktoria Gates warf die Akte auf ihren Tisch und setzte sich auf dessen Kante. Die neue Chefin verschränkte ihre Arme und musterte Kate und Rick.

„Sie erwarten jetzt also von mir, das ich einen hoch angesehen Anwalt und persönlichen Freund des Bürgermeisters wegen Mordes und Mord Versuches verhaften lassen. Und das alles auf Ihre wirre Theorie hin? Können Sie mir einen Beweis liefern? Irgend einen?" Kate und Rick wechselten einen Blick. „Geben Sie mir die Marke zurück und achtundvierzig Stunden Zeit, dann bekommen Sie ihre Beweise." Bat Beckett. Gates schüttelten mit dem Kopf. „Das nimmt die Ausmaße einer Vendetta an. Sie verrennen sich in haltlose Anschuldigungen. Sie haben nichts, was einen Richter davon überzeugen könnte, Ihnen einen Beschluss zu geben. Denken Sie nach Beckett. Sie sind zu sehr betroffen um noch im Ansatz klar denken zu können."

„Aber Sie müssen schon eingestehen das der Anschlag auf uns sicher kein Zufall war. Die nutzlose Akte sprich zumindest für sich."

Warf Richard ein. „Weiß ich ob sie Camaron unter Druck gesetzten haben?. Beckett hat es selber gesagt: Sie wurden mit Sicherheit verfolgt. Da einen Zusammenhang zu sehen ist mehr als unwahrscheinlich, das würde nicht mal in einen Ihrer Romane funktionieren, oder?"

„Sie wollen uns also nicht helfen?" Fragte Kate nach. „Ich kann nicht. Sie haben nichts mit dem ich arbeiten könnte und Sie sind selber daran schuld. Würden sie auf mich hören, hätten wir das Ruder vielleicht noch herumreiße können. Überlassen Sie das den Kollegen. Ruhen Sie sich noch etwas aus." Bat Gates. Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob sich Kate und stampfte aus dem Büro. Rick erhob sich ebenfalls. „Mr. Castle?" Er blieb stehen. „Wenn Sie Ihr etwas gutes tun möchten, halten Sie sie von diesem Fall fern."

Kate fuhr schweigend mit Castle durch die Gegend. Man sah ihr an das sie geladen war. Rick konnte das durchaus nachvollziehen, aber womöglich hatte Gates auch mit dem Recht was sie sagte.

Fakt war, das Beckett zu sehr in diesen Fall verwickelt war und womöglich war der Überfall auf sie tatsächlich nur ein Zufall. Sein Gefühl allerdings sagte ihm, das es sich so verhielt wie er und Kate vermuteten. Die junge Frau griff plötzlich zu ihrem Handy. „Was ist los?" Fragte Castle. „Ich dreh den Spieß jetzt um." Sagte sie kurz angebunden, wählte etwas aus und drückte ihr Handy an ihr Ohr.

„Mr. Camaron. Ihr kleiner Anschlag ging leider daneben. Wir leben noch. Zwar haben wir keine Beweise, aber ich denke ich werde diese Story trotzdem an die Presse geben. Schlechte Presse in Kombination mit einigen gefakten Beweisen, können auch einen vermeintlich unschuldigen schuldig aussehen lassen. Wir treffen uns um 15oo in der alten Fischfabrik Taylors. Ich an ihrer stelle würde kommen, den ich werde scher nicht bluffen." Sie drückte das Gespräch weg.

„Kate, was soll das werden?" Fragte Castle verwirrt. Kate grinste grimmig und steckte ihr Handy weg. „Ich Bluffe."

Das alte Werksgelände lag im Westen der Stadt. Es bot rund fünfhundert Männern in den 60er und 70er Arbeit, bis sie nach und nach von großen, Industriellen Firmen verdrängt wurden. Das Dach war zum Teil eingestürzt und ließ das Licht hinein. Die Wände waren von Jugendlichen bemalt worden. Im Gebälk lebt einige Tauben die vor sich hin gurrten. Ab und an flatterte eine zu einer anderen Stelle, sonst jedoch war es still. Kate stand in der Mitte der Halle, direkt über eine der Öffnungen in der Geschunden Decke. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet Beckett das ihr Ultimatum in einer Minute auslaufen würde. War Camaron sich seiner Sache so sicher? Hatte er ihr Spiel durchschaut? Ein Geräusch ließ sie aufhorchen. Sie zuckte ihre F92 und Zielte in den Schatten vor sich. Aus ihm schälte sich eine Person. Es war John Camaron. Er lächelte sie charmant an. Etwa fünf schritte vor ihr blieb er stehen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, enttäuschen Sie mich etwas." Gestand John und zog seine Handschuhe aus. Er trug über seinen Anzug eine lange Jacke. „Ich hätte von Ihnen mehr erwartet." Kate visierte direkt Camarons Kopf an. „Was den genau?" Der Anwalt machte eine ausladenden Geste. „Mich in eine alte Fabrik lotsen nur um dann mein Geständnis auf Band aufzunehmen? Ich bitte Sie, das ist doch kein Mafiafilm." Aus mehreren Ecken traten Typen in schwarzer Kleidung. Sie alle waren mit MP5 oder M4 Gewehren bewaffnet. Einer zerrte Castle am Kragen herbei und warf Camaron ein Diktiergerät zu. John fing es auf und zeigte es Kate.

„Von einer Anfängerin hätte ich das erwartet, aber nicht von Ihnen." Camaron warf dem Mann der Castle festhielt das Gerät zurück. Das lächeln verschwand schlagartig aus dem Gesicht des Anwalts.

„Aber Sie beleidigen wirklich meine Intelligenz."

Zwei weiter Männer traten aus dem Schatten. Sie hielten Esposito und Ryan fest. „Wenn Sie jetzt so freundlich wären und die Waffe senken?" Bat Camaron höflich. Kate kam seiner Aufforderung nicht nach. „Ich will Antworten." Zischte Sie. „Antworten? Warum nur wollen alle immer Antworten haben?" Er lachte auf und sah in die Runde seiner Männer. „Sind Sie sicher das sie das überhaupt hören wollen?" Kate ließ sich nicht beirren. „Reden Sie!"

„Wissen Sie, das sie ihre Augen haben?" Kate blinzelte verwundert. „Was?" Camaron lief einige schritte hin und her. „Johanna und ich, wir waren einmal ein Paar. Nicht lange, nur einige Monate, aber es waren die glücklichsten in meinem Leben." Kate verzog vor Hass ihr Gesicht. „Sie lügen!" Der Anwalt hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Nicht in der Ehe mit Ihre Vater, Kate. Sondern früher, während des Studiums. Unsere Wege trennten sich. Und ich wünschte es wäre dabei geblieben. Doch als 1999 den Fall von diesen Joe Pulgatti übernahm musste ich handeln. Ich konnte nicht Riskieren das sie mich mit dem Tot des FBI Spitzels in Verbindung brachte. An der Stelle an der der FBI Bulle umgebracht wurde, traf ich mich nämlich zuvor wegen einer kleiner Zahlung mit den drei Cops. Einer davon dürfte Ihnen sehr gut bekannt sein. Es kam zu einem Gerangel. Erst später viel mir auf das ich dort etwas verloren hatte. Es wäre nur eine Frage gewesen bis Johanna eins und eins zusammen gezählt hätte." Kate legte ihren Finger auf den Abzug. „Und was soll das gewesen sein?" Camaron hob seinen rechten Ringfinger. An ihm steckte ein unauffälliger Ring.

„Ein Ring? Nach all den Jahren? Wollen Sie mich für Blöd verkaufen?"

Rief Kate verärgert. „Glauben Sie es oder nicht. Ich benutzte diesen Ort öfters. Erst wenige Tage vor Johannas Mord war ich da. Und Sie hatte Ihn gefunden. Ihr musste klar sein, was ich war. Daher konnte ich mir kein Risiko erlauben. Ihr Mentor ließ die relevanten Akten verschwinden und Johanna starb. Alles sah gut aus, bis ihr Freund hier", Camaron deutete auf Castle, „die ganze Sache wieder ins Rollen brachte." Dieser zuckte entschuldigend mit der Schulter. Kate lächelte nur und senkte ihre Waffe. „Dafür bin ich ihm dankbar." Camaron zögerte. „So? War es das alles Wert? Ist es Wert dafür zu sterben?" Beckett nickte. „Ja. Und auch Sie werden Ihrer Strafe zugeführt."

Bevor der Anwalt darauf Antworten konnte stürmen von allen Seiten S.W.A.T Teams mit ihren Waffen im Anschlag auf ihn und seine Männer zu. Über dem Loch im Dach tauchte ein Bell Ranger Hubschrauber der Luftüberwachung auf, der Schütze darin Visiert direkt den Kopf Camarons an.

„NYPD! Waffen fallen lassen!"

Schrien die Männer.

„Waffen fallen lassen!"

Befahl ein anderer Operator.

„NYPD. Sie sind umstellt! Lassen Sie die Waffen fallen und gehen Sie in die Knie. Hände über den Kopf. Keine falschen Bewegungen oder wir eröffnen das Feuer!"

Ließ der Pilot des Hubschraubers die bewaffneten am Boden wissen. Streifenwagen mit Sirenen fuhren in die Halle ein. Polizisten stiegen aus und visierten im Schutz ihrer Autotüren ebenfalls den Anwalt und seine Männer an. Diese gaben ihre Geiseln frei und ihre Waffen fallen. Die S.W. übermannten sie und fesselten die Männer. Camaron ging mit erhoben Händen langsam auf die Knie. Kate trat auf ihn zu und sah ihn kalt an. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken ihm ihre Waffe einfach auf die Stirn zu setzen und abzudrücken. Castle musste das Ahnen den er kam direkt zu ihr. Er stellte sich neben sie. „Kate." Rief er ihr über den Lärm zu. Sie sah zu dem Schriftsteller auf. Einige Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange. „Er hätte es verdient." Keuchte sie. „Das hätte er. Aber das ist nicht dein Weg. Es ist vorbei. Du hast Ihn. Jetzt zerstört nicht was du hast wegen Ihm. Er ist es nicht Wert." Er griff langsam nach der Beretta und nahm sie ihr ab. Er reichte die Waffe an Esposito weiter der sie entgegen nahm und sicherte. Dann nahm Rick Kate in den Arm. Sie hielt ihn fest und weinte sich an seiner Schulter aus.

14

Kate blieb vor ihrer Haustür stehen.

Castle, der so lieb war und ihren Koffer mit einigen ihrer Sachen trug, war genau hinter ihr. Sie zögerte und blickte zu Rick. „Die letzten vierzehn Tage waren ziemlich verrückt." Gestand sie. Castle lächelte und nickte bejahend. „Das waren sie in der Tat. Aber jetzt ist alles in Ordnung. Du hast es geschafft." Sie kam auf ihn zu und streichelte sanft über seine Wange. „Ohne dich, hätte ich das nie geschafft. Du hast zu mir gehalten, selbst dann als ich dich weg gestoßen hatte. Du hast mich nie aufgegeben. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das je gut machen könnte." Castle gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf. Das du bei mir bist, reicht mir völlig. Und jetzt mach auf. Drinnen wartet eine Überraschung auf dich." Kate runzelte ihre Stirn. „Überraschung? Du weißt, ich bin kein Fan von so etwas." Sie steckte ihren Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete die Tür.

„Willkommen Zuhause!" Riefen mehrere Stimmen unisono. Sie waren alle da. Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Martha, Alexis. Kate kam fassungslos ins Wohnzimmer. Sie war völlig überwältigt. Jeder nahm sie kurz in den Arm und wünschte ihr alles gute. Beckett war zu tränen gerührt.

„Danke, das bedeutet mir viel Leute." Gestand sie und wand sich Castle zu. Er kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Willkommen Zuhause." Hauchte er leise in ihr Ohr, lächelte und gab Kate einen langen, sanften Kuss. Es war der perfekte Moment. Schon lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so wohl und geborgen gefühlt. Sie feierten und lachten. Sie redeten und erzählten sich den ganzen Abend Geschichten. Kate war angekommen, sie fühlte eine innere Ruhe die ihr ein warmes, zufriedenes Gefühl bescherten. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr, keine Sorgen. Die anderen um sie herum wurden ausgeblendet, verlor sich in einem hellen, weißen Licht. Castle lächelte sie wieder an. „Es gibt da noch jemand, der dir etwas sagen möchte." Erklärte Rick. „Wer? Deine Ex- Frauen?" Fragte sie im Scherz. „Dreh dich um." Bat er. Kate kam seiner bitte nach. Dort, neben ihr sahs Roy Montgomery. „Hallo Kate. Schön dich zu sehen." Kate blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Roy... wie ist das möglich... ich..." Sie sah verwirrt zwischen ihm und Castle hin und her.

„Ich wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und mich von dir verabschieden. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir zur Seite stehen in diesem Kampf. Aber ich weiß, das es Castle tun wird. Auch für mich. Du bist stark, Kate. Erinnere dich daran und vertraut Ihm, so wie du mir vertraut hast. Ich weiß ich verlange viel, aber habe auch ein Auge auf meine Familie, ja? Ich wünschte ich hätte mehr Zeit gehabt."

Roy verging so schnell wie er erschienen war. Jetzt war nur noch sie und Rick in einem großen nichts. Sie wand sich ihm wieder zu. Die plötzliche Erkenntnis traf Kate wie ein Hammerschlag.

„Es ist nicht real." Hauchte sie. Castle streichelte ihre Wange. „Nein. Aber es kann real werden. Du bist noch nicht bereit Kate. Gehe zurück und kämpfe. Kämpfe für dich, deine Mutter und natürlich auch für Ihn. Er ist es wert." Bevor Kate weitere fragen stellen konnte verging auch Castle. Sie war mit einem mal völlig alleine. Eine Stimme hallte von irgendwo zu ihr. „Kate!" Die Stimme war nur schwach und dumpf zu hören. „Komm schon Süße, kämpfe!" Es war Lanie! Mit einem mal tat sich eine Art Tunnel auf. Ein goldenes, warmes Licht erschien und blendete sie. „Komm schon!"

„Lanie."

„Wir verlieren Sie!" Schrie der Notarzt der die Reanimation übernommen hatte. „Puls schwach, Sie verliert Zuviel Blut!" Rief ein anderer. „Einhundertfünfzig mg Epinephrin!" Bat die erste Stimme. Kate spürte ihren Körper, schwer und Kalt. Das Licht verschwand und das Gesicht ein unbekannten Mannes tauchte vor ihren Augen auf. „Sie stabilisiert sich. Bereit machen für die Op! Jetzt nicht aufgeben Detektiv. Wir flicken Sie wieder zusammen."

Bevor Kate verstand was gerade passiert war, driftet ihr Bewusstsein langsam wieder ab. Sie hatte Angst, hatte schmerzen im ganzen Körper. Jemand drückte ihr eine Atemmaske auf das Gesicht. Doch die Stimmen und das Geschäftige treiben verschwanden hinter einem Schleier der Gleichgültigkeit. Sie dreht ganz langsam ihren Kopf und erkannte Castle, der mit Lanie zusammenstand. Hilflos. Ihn hier zu wissen spendete ihr unglaublichen Trost. Sie würde kämpfen. Kate wollte Leben. Und es ihm endlich sagen. Sie wollte es jetzt herausschreien. Doch sie war zu schwach. Aber würde sie das Überleben, würde er da sein, da war sich Kate sicher. Ihr letzter Gedanke galt Castle, dann empfing sie die Gnade der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Castle...


End file.
